Love Upon the Sea
by CammieJR
Summary: Young Christine was told many stories of the pirate, Captain Erik Sebella. She longs for these adventurous tales to become true...CAUTION: Some characters join the cast from POTC...namely, Jack! Enjoy because dead men tell no tales...
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My name is CammieJR. This is my very first Phantom of the Opera Phic. Flames are NOT appreciated only kind reviews with help and ideas, please. If you think my writing sucks, please move on. It is a new spin on Phantom of the Opera, I do not believe anyones written before. So, let me know what you think.

Dedication: To my very best friend, LysiMarie. She originally started this and lost interest so she has graciously allowed me to continue the vision. Thank you so much! Many props too for the help.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any characters related to Phantom of the Opera...but I'm in line behind LysiMarie!

Summary: As a young girl, Christine was told many stories of the pirate, Captain Erik Sebella. She longs for these adventurous tales to become true, and is shocked to find that they really are...

_**This chapter has the same content as when originally submitted. However, I have gone back because it was brought to my attention the wording was inconstant. I wish to apologize now for any agony, confusion and frustration this may have brought my readers. I hope that it is now correct. Although, I am confident that you will let me know, if it is not. I want to thank zeeksmom and Icecrystalline for their reviews and suggestions.**_

_**ONE THING HAS CHANGED IN THIS CHAPTER: GOVERNOR KESSLAR'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM BRYAN TO WILLIAM TO BE MORE ON PERIOD. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love upon the Sea

Chapter One: A Girl's Dreams

_**Caribbean Sea-Late 17th Century**_

_**Some say he's a myth, others say he's with Davy Jones. And those that came in contact with him, say he's heartless, cruel and no one could escape those eyes. He's looted countless ships and killed as many men while sweeping their women off their feet. His name you ask? Captain Erik Sebella. Of all the sea dogs and rebels that have ever pirated these waters, Captain Sebella, his crew and his ship, The Phantom were the most dreaded of them all. **_

"So what happened to the ship, Papa?" asked Christine with the wide eyes of a 12 year old eagerly wanting to know more. The prominent older figure chuckles to himself his belly bouncing like a ball in his lap as he thought of his child's innocence.

"It's only a story my dear. For the purpose of entertaining my sweet daughter so she will fall asleep fast. Now, rest dear child, so I can continue this tale" he said, lovingly tucking his daughter into her bed. Moments passed quickly, and the young Christine fell asleep fast, her dreams filled of adventure and love.

The governor exited his daughter's room, coming face-to-face with his wife, a petite woman, whose dark locks that usually grazed the crown of her head, were lying gently on her shoulders.

"William, how do you ever expect the child to sleep when you fill her head with those silly stories at night?" she chided, expecting a sleepless night for herself by soothing her daughter's nightmares. "Now, Lana, I know that Christine is growing up but she still needs some tales in her life." he replies trying to keep their voices from raising above a whisper. "Come now she will be grown before we realize." he said, taking his wife's arm and leading her back to their bedroom.

Christine opens her eyes moments later, waiting for her parents to leave. She pulls back her covers, and walks to her window. She loves the way the water looked in the moon light. The sound of waves crashing on the shore. Gazing in the distance, her brown eyes focus on what appears to be a ship. _Is that him? Captain Sebella?_ she wonders, her young heart fluttering. She didn't believe that Erik Sebella was a cruel man but rather felt that he must just need love.

The sky seemed to love the young child and blessed her with a star shower. The girl smiles and makes a wish upon a star. "One day, I wish for adventure and romance in my life, with a strong and handsome man like Captain Sebella." she whispers before climbing back into bed where the her dreams seem like reality.

_**Six years later...**_

Seems like only yesterday to some but that little girl has grown up. Christine E. Kesslar, the daughter of Governor William L. Kesslar, was raised in a small town, where she was one of the richest children. Her long flowing, chocolate brown curly hair and amber brown eyes caught many men by surprise by her humble spirit and good nature.

Although she is now the age of 18, she still remembers the tales of Captain Erik Sebella. She fondly remembers and stays true to her thoughts of one day having adventure and romance. Still awaiting that dark, handsome and strong man she had once pictured to be the dreaded pirate, Erik.

_Erik Sebella_ the thoughts of him consume her and secretly she hopes to one day find herself in his arms. _Would that day be far off? _She dreamily muttering to herself with a devilish grin giggling under the down comforter.

"COME NOW CHRISTINE!" Thunders in Alana as Christine was still in bed. They were late for a public announcement given by her father, the Governor William L. Kesslar.

"Christine really, you must get dressed." her mother pleaded. Christine almost falling out of bed had been so busy daydreaming she almost forgot.

Calling to the maid servant, "Carlotta"

"Yes Ma'am" she said, looking startled. "Help my Daughter get into a presentable gown."

Carlotta runs to her mistress' side, bowing her head. Alana adds "something with some cleavage preferably."

"MOTHER!" Christine protested.

"You need to look your best, Christine. The town will be visited by the Vicomte de Changny. He is of good breeding and you would do well to have him look upon you with favor." Her mother insisted trying to open her daughter's mind to the thought of having a good family name, nice things and money. Explaining away her father's position as Governor and her mother's own reputation with the high society crowd.

Christine's mother's voice fades into the background as Christine sees her life of endless tea parties and mindless talk. Living a life...not as an adventure or for love but for "breeding"The thought of it made Christine shudder.

_What am I horse for the mere purpose of breeding? _she thought as she continues to get ready. Christine feeling brave wants to share her thoughts with her mother. "I want..."

Christine was cut off abruptly by the scolding tongue of Alana. "I really don't care young lady, you are the daughter of a governor, I won't hear of your wild stories and tales of love and adventure. Now finish up, we are late!"

Christine sighs and plops into a chair as her mother leaves the room. "Which dress, miss?" Carlotta held the two dresses in front of her mistress, awaiting her choice. Christine's eyes flitted between the two gowns; one yellow, the other blue. _Did it really matter?_ She sighed and looks out her window. "The blue one I guess."

The maid quickly laid the blue organza gown on the bed and took the yellow colored a-line dress back into the closet. Christine lays her hands on the dress, admiring it silently. The crystals that accented the bodice shone in the sunlight, and the full skirt rustled as she moved it to her dressing area.

Christine sits in silence as the servant finishes dressing her. Her chocolate brown curls hanging down past her shoulders as the maid was trying to fix her hair in to a elegant hairstyle.

Noticing the pain of her mistress as she gently started to sob. "Please, miss, your parents want you to be happy and besides crying will only smudge your rouge." Carlotta said calming her only slightly.

The concerned maid carries on with her duties. She wipes her eyes and reapplies the rouge to hide the fact that Christine had been crying. "But when will I find love? Carlotta when?"

Surprised to be asked her opinion hesitantly replies, "I'm not sure, miss, maybe soon." But soon was not soon enough for Christine.

"CHRISTINE ELIZABETH KESSLAR, ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE?" Called her mother from down the spiral staircase knowing how badly this would look upon her husband if they were late. "I'm coming, Mother." Christine answers coming out of her bedroom. Her beautiful blue gown rustling when she walks the crystal glistens in the light of the afternoon sun.

He father gasps at the sight of his little girl. _Where is my baby? _he thought daydreaming of the days when his little girl would slide down the banister. Now here she is a all grown up, almost a woman.

"We will have to beat them away today, won't we?" the jolly man mentioned to her daughter in a teasing fashion.

"PAPA!" she said as a blush crossed her face while her eyes went to the floor. Raising her chin, he looks into her brown eyes that sparkled like amber.

"I'll not have my daughter leaving here looking like that. I will have my best men watching over you today."

"Papa" she shyly looks away again. She hated when he made a fuss over her appearance.

Just then her mother joins in the awkward conversation. "Leave her alone, William, she needs to look her best if she wants to catch the eye of a certain Vicomte." her mother replied with a twinkle in her eye as if to be scheming.

"The Vicomte? Lana, you should not pressure the girl." her father protested.

"Oh, hush, it is a good match. Rauol is of the royal family perfect for our little Christine." Her mother retorts and heads for the carriage that will take them to the town square.

Like that, they continued to argue out the door forgetting about their daughter entirely. Christine now in a daze of confusion at the behavior of the adults. _I need to get away from here. They don't care what I want. _She thought as she walked outside in the warm ocean breeze at that moment a peaceful calm that came over her as she soaked in the sunlight.

"What are you doing, Christine? We are LATE!" scolded her mother once more awakening the girl from her trance. Christine sighed as she enters the horse drawn carriage knowing she is only going to hear more bickering on the short ride to the center of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not by any way shape or form own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, but again in line behind LysiMarie.

Author's notes: Beginner but learning. I hope that you all will bear with me on this story. It is a storyline given to me by LysiMarie who is writing You Must Love Me. I am so pleased with the reviews and help so far. Thank you all very much.

Summary: last time on Love Upon the Sea: Christine is on her way to a speech to be given by her father, the governor. "What are you doing, Christine? We are LATE!" scolded her mother, once more awakening the girl from her trance. Christine sighs as she enters the horse drawn carriage, knowing that she is only going to hear more bickering on the short ride to the center of town.

_**This chapter has the same content as when originally submitted. However, I have gone back because it was brought to my attention the wording was inconstant. I wish to apologize now for any agony, confusion and frustration this may have brought my readers. I hope that it is now correct. Although, I am confident that you will let me know, if it is not. I want to thank zeeksmom and IceCrystalline for their reviews and suggestions.**_

_**ONE THING HAS CHANGED IN THIS CHAPTER: GOVERNOR KESSLAR'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM BRYAN TO WILLIAM TO BE MORE ON PERIOD. **_

---------------------------------------------

Love upon the sea

Chapter 2: Dreaming away a speech

The sea view from the Kesslar estate is breathtaking. The Great House was newly constructed for the Governor and his family when they came from France. The elaborate four-bedroom mansion rests upon a hill. It harbors two gardens, three reception rooms and a conservatory, where Christine practices her singing daily.

Christine stares out the window of the carriage admiring the gardens, still in a daze from the rushed events of the morning. Thoughts of her meeting with the Vicomte were preying upon her mind. _What will I say to him? How will he look upon me? _Christine was 10 years old the last time she saw Raoul, and she remembered him as a friend that would sometimes tease her about her "scrawny" appearance and "mare's teeth".

Meanwhile, her mother was preoccupied with their dispute and neglected to notice her daughter's attire. Alana was beside herself, when she realized her daughter's bare arms, showing off her white shoulders.

"Christine, you are coming off as a harlot." she said, moving to sit by her daughter.

This not being the first time, her mother, in a huff, pulled the out a pair of white poofed cap sleeves with slits of crystal that would sparkle in the Caribbean sun.

"This will have to do. Although it would be nice, to have the sleeves that actually does **belong **with that gown. They are very elegant. Where is your shawl, young lady?"

Upon Christine's shy look, Alana rolled her eyes reaching under the seat to the nearby compartment, which she had built into their carriage for emergencies like this. She grabs a shawl and hands it sharply to Christine. Alana stares out the window then turning to her husband complains, "obviously, our daughter has neglected to see our place in high society." Christine shamefully looked to the floor.

"Christine!", her mother paused to glare into Christine's eyes sternly, as to be understood clearly, "your behavior had better fit the part of a governor's daughter today, young lady. I will have none of your fantasies embarrassing our reputation like last time."

Alana painfully recalled an embarrassing dinner with the Baron Von Pancost's son. "I mean, did you actually think, that a gentleman would **want** to here those pure tales of a girl, being allowed on a ship." Alana ridiculed the girl's fantasies, "Or finding love in the black heart of a pirate. The mere idea is preposterous. I mean, had you not been feeling ill, you would not have said those mindless things, in front of a respectable young man. I thought our family would never get over that little travesty."

Embarrassed Christine thought to herself, _why can't I please her? Today, I will find her favor or at least, I will try._

Coming out of the carriage, following her mother and father closely, Christine emerged with a sudden determination to act out of character, thus pleasing her mother. She smiled sweetly and curtsied where proper, making her feel like she was passing the test of high society.

Alana is very surprised. _Maybe our little conversation helped my daughter to see her place._ She thought smiling with approval, turning once again to greet the members of her circle. Walking along thru the crowd, the people eagerly awaiting the speech of their Governor. Christine took her place, beside Alana who in turn, was standing proudly behind her husband. The Governor starts his speech by standing proudly as the very foundation of the common people.

"_**Hear me, O people of Port Kesslar... Twas but one month ago, when Port Carlisle's shores had been breeched by the blackness of pirates. I, Your Governor, have heard your cries of turmoil at the thought of this menace that now plagues our waters." **_

The men began to murmur, as the women gasped. Christine couldn't help but daydream once again at the mere mention of the pirate. Alana noticing, nudges Christine, and returns to holding her head high. Christine, remembering her promise to behave, did the same knowing what was expected.

"_**I am here today to assure you all. I have taken every precaution to make sure that our Port Kesslar is safe from this, Captain Sebella and his crew of black dogs. Piracy is treason of the highest nature! Treason, as you know, is punishable with death by hanging." **_

The crowd cheers thunderously! Christine looks at the men with disgust and gasps at the sudden thought of Captain Sebella's death. Alana notices and once again nudges her daughter, this time whispering to her, "Collect your thoughts, Christine."

Christine remembers her posture, takes a deep breath, sweetly smiles with a nod to her mother. Alana stands tall and returns her nose to the sky. Governor Kesslar raises his hands to silence the crowds, so he may continue.

"_**We have a hero among us today. One that has so generously offered us aids. He has added to the strength of our armada ten fold. He also brought in more than a hundred men help protect our great port and rid us of this annoyance, once and for all time. I give you, the Vicomte de Changy."**_

Raoul stepped up to address the people, excusing himself as he brushes past Christine. Alana nudges her daughter in jest. He _was _handsome but Christine senses arrogance in his walk.

"_**Governor Kesslar and citizens of Port Kesslar, my country and I are deeply honored to assist. Our decree is this: ALL can be certain, that the Phantom will receive a startling welcome, should she ever attempt to dock here." **_

As the crowd's cheers as Governor Kesslar and Raoul raise their hands, turning the crowd's attention the fleet of ships.

"_**See, O Port Kesslar, here is your protection!" **_Raoul shouted over the applause looking proudly at the armada.

Suddenly, the sound of rhythmic marching began, the crowd parts, revealing the hundred men who came up from the docks. The crowd's applause grew louder as they finally felt safe. Christine's heart sank as she looks at the armada set before the entire town to see. Alana grabs her daughter's arm, turning to her with a fake smile, and squeezed it reminding her to behave. Christine fixes her posture once again and smiles, clapping with less enthusiasm than the rest.

As Alana was predisposed trying to capture the attention of the rich and powerful man before Madame Reynolds did, Christine quietly slips away. The crowds surrounding her were buzzing with their own conversations about the task at hand. The girl listens intently, hoping for any news of the Phantom or Captain Sebella.

The men are cruel. "Kill them! You can't reason with a pirate. Death is the only way."

Some women are scared. "They will steal from us and murder our men, we should be cautious."

Younger women are intrigued at the romantic tales of the Captain. "I hear, under that mask, Captain Sebella has blue eyes, like the sea. They also say, any woman who looks at him comes under his enchanting spell."

Christine smiles with amusement, as the tales vary in each conversation. Just then, her mother came rushing towards her.

"Christine, there you are! You have kept the Vicomte waiting." _Raoul! _Christine had almost forgotten.

The horror shone on her face, as she was being lead lifelessly by the hand. The man was quite different from the boy she once knew, having hair like the sun's rays, eyes like the clear blue sky. His stature spoke authority as he was used to commanding many of his family's affairs.

Raoul awaits the governess with anticipation. Seeing a nearby pot of flowers, he picks one then, quickly returning back to his place, hoping no one noticed. At last, there was Christine, strolling toward him.

He studies her appearance_. Not the scrawny, little girl he had in memory. Her smile could launch a thousand ships. She truly is a treasure. _He thought as he watches her come closer. Christine has curly locks that are a chocolate brown with light flicks of red in the spring sun. Her gown accents her petite figure, with a smile that could melt even the strongest man.

Swallowing hard, Raoul greets her, with a bow, offering the flower. "Christine Kesslar, I hardly recognize you."

The young girl curtsies and accepts the flower, as she knew she should. "Yes, dear Vicomte, an honor to meet again." She smiles politely and smells the flower, which made Alana proud.

"No, no, miss. The pleasure is all mine." Raoul admitted, catching her eye and causing a flush to run across her chest. "Governess, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take a walk with your daughter, merely to show her the armada." Alana agreed happily. Offering his arm to Christine, he led her towards the docks.

"I wanted to thank you for that, dear Vicomte." Christine said hardly above a whisper.

"Please Little Lottie, call me Raoul. We have known each other since we were young." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Timidly she replies, "All right, Raoul."

"What I mean is, we are hardly strangers." He indicated.

Christine feels angry by his assumption. "Raoul, you haven't seen me in 8 years, how can you presume to know anything about me?"

The Vicomte laughs, "So, you still have your mother's temper."

Christine saw the boy once again in his eyes that ridiculed her as a child. Christine turning red, snaps, "excuse me, I have walked far enough. Will you take me home?"

"Now, Christine, I didn't mean to upset you. But, if you wish to return to Kesslar estate, I will order my carriage."

Within minutes, Raoul's carriage arrives and Christine climbs inside without speaking a word. They sit in silence, as the carriage passes the gardens, in front of the Kesslar mansion. The horses stop, as the stable boy runs out from behind the barn, to attend to the horses. Raoul got out of the carriage, hoping to speak with Christine.

"Little Lottie, I do apologize for my behavior. I did not mean to jest. But I would like to learn about you again. If you would, do me the honor of having dinner with me."

Christine's anger had subsided. "You may call upon me tomorrow, if you would like."

Christine smiles as the Vicomte bows before her. "Until tomorrow then, rest now, Little Lottie."

Alana and William had been watching from the window with anticipation. Andre, the butler opens the door, as Raoul's carriage pulled away.

"Good Evening, Miss." he said.

Alana appears from around the corner and startles Christine. "Did you have a nice time, dear?" she questions, prodding for an answer.

"Yes, mother, Raoul is wonderful." Christine replies merely to tickle her mother's ear. "He is going to call on me tomorrow."

Alana grew excited and calls to her husband, "did you hear that? The Vicomte is going to call tomorrow." William nods as his wife looks for the maid. "Carlotta, oh where is that girl?"

The maidservant came from the slave's quarters, hurrying to her mistress. "Yes, Governess?"

With nose in air, Alana gave instructions, "Take Christine to her room. I want you to attend to anything my daughter requires. Tomorrow she has an important visitor."

The servant carried out her duties as Christine gets ready for bed. This was Christine's favorite time of day, for she would look out across the sea and dream of Captain Sebella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

phantomlvr: Thanks..it was actually an idea from my friend, LysiMarie (you must love me) It was my "beta of the year" award LOL

Me: Thank you much, I am glad you like it.

the Mouse in the Opera House: I agree! Alana is a take from Rose's mother, Ruth from the Titanic. Adds a little drama. Bear with me and I think you will like it.

jtbwriter: Had to add the humor. I am glad you are enjoying it thus far. Please don't give up on me, Erik will make a memorable appearence in the next chapter. Keep reading!

IceCrystalline: Thank you for your honesty in your review. I am new at this writing thing but please stay with the story I hope to make you all proud. I hope you will see, the changes I made in this chapter. I also did my homework to help correct some errors in the first chapter. I hope you like it!

LysiMarie: I could not do this without you. you are an inspiration and a terrific beta. Keep it up! huggles and kisses for Lysi


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Again, please bear with me this is my first fan fiction. You all will be glad to finally meet...drum roll please... Captain Erik Sebella. The long awaited chapter has finally arrived. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The long list of movies/books/charaters that equal not affiliation with me: Phantom of the opera, Pirates of the Caribbean, Titanic, Peter Pan, Little Mermaid or any other pirate/ocean movie or tale you can think of. I claim "NADDA!"**_

_**Last time on Love upon the sea: The servant carried out her duties as Christine gets ready for bed. This was Christine's favorite time of day, for she could look out across the sea and dream of Captain Sebella. **_

_**This chapter has the same content as when originally submitted. However, I have gone back because it was brought to my attention the wording was inconstant. I wish to apologize now for any agony, confusion and frustration this may have brought my readers. I hope that it is now correct. Although, I am confident that you will let me know, if it is not. I want to thank zeeksmom for her reviews and suggestions.**_

_**ONE THING HAS CHANGED IN THIS CHAPTER: GOVERNOR KESSLAR'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM BRYAN TO WILLIAM TO BE MORE ON PERIOD. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Love upon the sea -- Chapter 3:Dreams and Omens**_

_**Christine is running with haste towards the sea. She needs to get away, far away from this place. She can not breathe. The tears are streaming down her face and heart pounding. She grows tired, her legs are heavy, it is getting harder to lift them. Finally, she falls. She lies there softly sobbing, out of breath upon the ground. **_

_**Listening intently, she hears footsteps approaching. Christine grows afraid and jumps to her feet. She can no longer see. The fog that night coming in from the sea was unusually thick. Christine squints, as the footsteps draw closer. In the distance, appears a dark figure approaching her. She peers, so she can see more clearly. It appears to be a man, with a tall stature and strong build; his head is pointing towards the ground. Christine's eyes widen as she tries to get a glimpse of his face. The man, feeling the weight of her stare, raises his head to see the young woman. He stops. She studies his chiseled features, regal nose, pouting lips and muscular jaw. The figure is dressed in black, except for the milky white mask over the right side of his face. The mask does not stop her from gazing into his eyes as deep as the ocean and just as blue. **_

_**The familiar look of gentle compassion was hidden by pain. A pity fell across her heart as she saw deeper within him. He smiles slightly as to relieve her from that burden. Christine felt warmth in his smile that causes a calming feeling. She realizes that he meant her no harm. She felt the pull of his stare as if they were the only ones in the world. Christine's body feels lifeless, almost as if she is floating towards him, her heart banging on her chest and those eyes continue to draw her ever closer. As she gets near him, she closes her eyes, still feeling the enchantment of his spell. **_

_**Suddenly, Christine could hear the sound of an angry crowd. Men were shouting, "KILL HIM! PIRACY IS TREASON!" The confused girl opens her eyes and to her horror saw Captain Sebella being led by two men, one carrying a hangman's noose. Christine's eyes widen with shock, as she watches them place the noose around the pirate's neck. She looks around, discovering that she was no longer at the sea but in the center of town. The crowd chanting for the death of Captain Erik Sebella. No one is doing anything to help him. She can not breathe. This has to be stopped, she must do something, she screams "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Awakening herself, her body wet with sweat and her face moistened with tears, she runs to her open window overlooking the deep blue. Still crying, she realizes it was only a dream...but a dream that could soon become a reality. She starts to worry of the armada. Christine's heart feels as if it is crushing inside her chest. The thought of her legendary captain perishing in such a cruel manner is too much to take. She ponders what she should do.

With a glimmer of hope, she smiles, remembering the nighttime tales that her father had once told her as a girl.

She recalls his words: _My dear, the ocean is very powerful and its breeze has been told to possess a magic power. Magic so powerful that, they say, it can carry a message of warning or of love to ones at the sea. __**Daddy, do you believe...do you believe that a spirit takes these messages to keep them safe? **__I do believe, my dear, every word. _

Christine pulled her thoughts out of the memory,recalling a confidence in his demeanor and the tenderness in his voice. She felt almost as if her father had undertook this before and succeeded.

Christine looks out her window again at the darkness. She gazes out over the sea, the warm Caribbean breeze filling her heart with hope. She peers once more and her heart jolts as in the distance a ship appears. Christine decides to do whatever she can to save Captain Sebella.

She sends a warning to the dark man, "hear me, O Phantom and take heed to my sayings, stay away from Port Kesslar. They will kill you, Captain Sebella."

The wind kicks up and carries her warning that night. Flying through the air with haste to the Phantom, where Erik is on deck each night. He loves the blackness of night. It has been said that the stars would play him an orchestra, a melody so beautiful, it could tame even the blackest heart of a pirate. It was here in the darkness; his creative side would come out.

Sitting on a keg at the bow of the ship, Erik notices that on this night, the night sky was unusually silent. The night crew became aware of this fact as well. Moments later, a thick fog came up across the water, giving the men a sudden chill.

"The ship is bewitched, Cap'n." Some of the men began praying, others engage in a superstitious dance to wart off evil spirits.

"An evil spirit cap'n." One crewmember nervously uttered. Curious Captain Sebella listens intently.

As the breeze kicks up, some of the men became frightened; "it's Davy Jones come to take our souls."

"SILENCE!", Captain Sebella yelled. The crew's eyes grew wide, as they finally are able to hear the warning on the breeze

_**Hear me, O Phantom and take heed to my sayings, stay away from Port Kesslar. They will kill you, Captain Sebella.**_

The crew of the Phantom heard the warnings of the young woman. "A woman, it is a curse." The men cower down and run around in a fearful panic.

"And she bodes ill for the Cap'n." Said a dirty pirate named Brags.

"Aye, you heard her; she said Cap'n Sebella by name. And what bodes ill for the Cap'n, bodes ill for us all." Will added, taking up for his friend.

"Mark me words, we'll all pay for this." Bargs continues.

Naider was standing close beside his friend, with their backs turned towards murmuring men. Naider leans in with a whisper, "What'll we do, Erik? T'is true she mentioned you by name. You want me to summon them so' as you can talk to the men."

With a nod, Naider hurriedly obeys his captain. "All right all you scalawags! The captain's wants a word with ya! All hands on deck!" He shouts, bringing all the crew up on the main deck.

As the men continued to murmur among themselves, Captain Sebella began to sense disorder and that angers him. The 6'2" man stood tall and walks down the stairs from the bow to main deck. Erik's eyes a glowing yellow with flames of anger.

The only sound is pounding of his large, black boots against the floorboards of the ship. Pacing back and forth slowly, without turning, in front of his men. A lump of fear arose to the throats of crew as they stood at attention. Fearful men patiently await the word of their captain, each of them with their hands at the level of their eyes. On passing all of them, Erik smiled smugly at the sight of them.

"Anyone that believes those myths isn't fit to be on my crew. Am I not Captain Erik Sebella, the most feared pirate of the Caribbean?" Some men nod in agreement while others still murmur.

"Alla ya 'ave 'eard of this armada before. Have ye not overtaken countless ships and men?" The pirates grinning at the thoughts of their past victories, gaining more confidence with every passing moment.

The Captain adds, with a glimmer in his eye, "and do not forget the women and the treasures." A rumble of grunts and devilish grins cross the faces of the greedy men.

Captain Sebella continues to speak and proves to the men that there is nothing to fear from the French Army.

"A ship and her crew take after their captain, aye." The men agree.

"Be he a coward...can be easily taken. Be he a pirate; well...Let them try! So, ye scurvy rats, ye be a pirate or coward. For a coward, has not a place on the crew of the Phantom."

Naider looks at Erik for a nod. He shouts, "Now, back to work alla'ya or you'll be swimming with the fishes this night."

Captain's yellow orbs glowing as the glare causes his crew to scatter to their duties. "Aye, Cap'n!" They respond in unison.

Erik returns to his captain's quarters to ponder the message of the evening. _Who is she? Did I know her? The concern and love in her voice...I have not heard such words since...since...MEG. _

At first light, the Captain stepped out of his cabin to announce their heading.

"Naider!" The captain calls looking for his right hand man.

"Yes, Captain. Do we have our heading?" Naider hurries to the masked man's side.

"Yes..." Erik pauses and turns so as to look upon the expression of his friend's face, "inform the men that we sail to Tortuga."

"TORTUGA!" shouted Naider and the men cheer thunderously.

Erik silently adds to his close friend. "I need to see Meg."

Naider questions, "Meg? Cap'n, I hear she has taken up with Jack Sparrow and the Pearl."

"That may be, but I _need_ to see her." One look into Erik's blue eyes shows his friend, it was earnest.

"Aye, Cap'n, we sail to her then." Naider replied with a nod.

A sigh of relief came upon Erik as they sail to Tortuga, a port richly populated with pirates, rum, gambling and women. The sights of which crew had not seen in their many months at sea. The men, hungering for the debauchery they were about to indulge themselves in, scurry to their obligations to bring the Phantom safely to port.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Christine's night became ever more taxing on her nerves. She stayed by the window until light of morning came over the horizon. Carlotta enters the bedroom to attend to her mistress is shocked to find her not in her bed.

"Miss?" The maid called, running to her side. "Miss Christine, what on earth, are you doing there?" The servant asks in confusion.

Christine's eyes are swollen from a night spent crying. "Oh Carlotta, the armada and Captain Se...I ha...had to stop it." Christine exhaustedly faints into the arms of the maid.

"Andre, help" the woman called for the manservant.

"Let us place her on the bed." The servants sigh as they close the door behind them. Alana Kesslar abruptly approaches Carlotta.

"Well, where is my daughter?" The governess asked impatiently.

Carlotta lowers her eyes and begins to explain, "Christine is not well, ma'am."

"What do you mean she is not well? Speak up, girl." orders Alana, growing angry with the maid.

The servant perks up and replies, "I am not sure. I found her by the window. She looked as if she had been crying. She started babbling about something. I could not understand her and then she fainted. I had Andre place her in bed."

Alana red in the face, "You incompetent fool, she is due to see the Vicomte today. She must get ready!" Alana said, pushed the servant out from in front of the door and rushed to the bedside of her daughter.

Christine is laying on the bed her arms limp hanging over the sides. Alana brushes back her daughter's hair revealing her swollen eyes and pale skin. The governess immediately calls for the manservant, "Fetch Dr. Covent, now!"

Moments later, the doctor came in to examine the girl. The parents waiting to be given a diagnosis. The doctor raises one eyebrow with concern for his patient.

He asks, "has your daughter been under any strain lately?"

"Well, she is due to see the Vicomte this afternoon but..." Her mother responded innocently.

"I thought as much." Dr. Convent replied, shaking his head as he had seen this before. "Your daughter requires a few days of rest. I am afraid that any activity will only encourage another spell."

"Isn't there some way that she could..." Alana was abruptly cut off by a strong squeeze on her arm from her husband.

"Christine will rest tonight. Thank you, Doctor." Governor Kesslar commanded. Alana reluctantly agrees with a half smile, "yes thank you, Dr. Convent."

As the doctor left the Kesslar's mansion, the Governor stared at his wife with disgust. "How could you force our daughter to see Rauol when she is in this condition?"

Alana responds in defense. "Well, it is your fault. If you hadn't taken this position as governor, Christine could be working in the ballet or opera in France. She always wanted to as a child."

William scoffed; "you would place this on me, as if I wear this wig for anyone except you. You and your struggle to be important." Alana glares as her husband takes his leave from the disagreement. Glancing outside the windowpane, he sees a carriage approaching. The governor clears his throat and he prepares what he must say to the Vicomte.

The butler, Andre allowed the man to enter but asked that he wait in the parlor. "May I pour you a drink, monsieur?" Andre asked holding the bottle of Port.

"No, thank you. Will you, please, tell Christine that I have arrived?" Rauol stated impatiently.

The butler bowed and turns to abide by the wishes of the guest. Rauol nervously pace back and forth as he waits. He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and passing a mirror, checks his appearance.

The sound of a door opening causes him to turn around smiling politely. The young man is shocked when he sees, Christine's father standing before him. "Good evening, Governor, is Christine ready?"

"I am afraid not, Rauol. She has fallen ill and will not be able to join you this evening." William said with regret.

Anxiety fell upon Rauol's face. "Can I see her?"

"Not this evening, Rauol, she is resting. You have no reason to fret. She is under the care of Dr. Alexander Covent." William confidently replied.

"I see but would you...please tell her..." the young man pauses and shows great concern, "tell her, I was here."

"I will son and thank you." The governor showed the young man out. William watches as the carriage pulls away through the front garden path. The loving father thinks to himself, _that boy really cares for my daughter. He cares for her as much as I do. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you to all my reviewers. Please respond._

_Superphan: Sorry the update was a long wait but I wanted to put as much into Erik as I could. I hope you like._

_Me: Thanks, hope you like Erik as well._

_Phantomlvr: More full of himself Rauol in Ch. 3 too. Erik is better though. smiles_

_Lonsomegurlangelofdeath: I guess I didn't think about POTC. It was not my source at all. But your comment intrigued my beta. So you will see some characters from POTC pop in and out in chapters to come. Thanks!_

_Kalaia: Your wish is my command. magic wand sound How was Phantom for ya?_

_jtbwriter: You are awesome always giving me a challenge. I hope I didn't disappoint. winks_

_ello ya'll: Yeppers Erik is here. Keep reading!_

_The mouse in the opera house: Lysimarie thanks you for your kind words and hopes you keep reading. This is really fun to write and challenging. Whew! wipes forehead_

_Last but certainly not least,_

_MY BETA: Lysimarie- You are a gem. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for talking me into a fanfiction. It is an amazing experience and I am glad you are a part of it. BIG HUGS for Brownie. I am proud of the way Erik turned out. blushes_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phantom of the opera, Titanic, Peter Pan, POTC, or any other pirate/sea movie or book this makes you think of so back off people...sheesh...LOL!

Author's notes: Some have noticed the difference in Erik's style of speaking. This is indeed intentional. Although Erik takes on the role of a dreaded pirate captain, he is a well educated and brilliant man which you will continue to see as his cahracter grows. When speaking with the crew, Erik will assume the role of pirate therefore speaking in the regular pirate language. However, in private thoughts or when wooing a maid he will speak eliquently and the true character we all know and love.

_**This chapter has the same content as when originally submitted. However, I have gone back because it was brought to my attention the wording was inconstant. I wish to apologize now for any agony, confusion and frustration this may have brought my readers. I hope that it is now correct. Although, I am confident that you will let me know, if it is not. I want to thank zeeksmom for her reviews and suggestions. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Upon the Sea

Chapter 4: Old friends

The bright sun shines on the water as the Phantom and her crew sails in the Caribbean Sea. The strong wind blows them toward their destination. Brags and Will look forty feet down into the ocean at the ship's black hull. Brags sees two dolphins appear, under the water, running fast breaching the bow wave of the ship. They seemed to be racing for the pure joy of it. The two pirates chuckled to themselves as they watch the mammals jumping and crisscrossing in front of the mighty Phantom.

From the crow's nest high above, a peg leg pirate named Raven, calls down "Land ho, land ho, it be Tortuga off the port bow."

Naider looks up at the black sails and calls "All hands, get ready to port."

Erik's mind is elsewhere as paces the floor of his dark cabin. The lantern's flame flickers each time he passes. The scarred pirate walks over to a mahogany desk, where on the top, lay a single, long stem, red rose hugged by a black satin ribbon. The man, lost in thought, picks it up with a sigh his hands delicately feeling the soft petals and ribbon. He admires its beauty and vibrant color.

_So full of life but alas, only a flower, beauty that will one day wilt and wither. Will I have the same fate?_

Moments later, he places it back down on the wooden desk and frustratingly ran his fingers through his ebony hair. Resuming the pattern previous, he continues walking back and forth. The bewildered man begins to analyze the situation.

_AH! Forget the rose! Too much desperation and I will lose her. But I must speak with her, for I have not written a decent composition, in the many months since we parted ways, after the last armada fights. How could I let her go? She inspired me with a dance so beautiful, so captivating...alas was something missing? But now… nothing. Why can I not compose?_ _Why have the stars and the sea been silent these last few months? Am I to fade like that flower? Will my mind wither and die returning to the dust? How can these happen? WHY?_

As Erik sits down at his desk continuing to ponder these issues, a faint meow fills his ears. Looking to the floor Erik greets his pet, "Ayesha, my devilish feline."

"Meow." responds the short hair Siamese as she jumps in his lap and bites his hand for attention.

Erik smiles as the feline walks around and around making herself comfortable in his lap, "You may sit but only for the moment. I am to go ashore soon. I am going to see Meg, you remember her."

The feline growls at the thought of seeing the dancer once again.

Erik chuckles, "Ah yes, I am sure she has not yet forgotten you either."

Her blue eyes began to close with the gentle touch of the masked man. The pirate's mind calmed while petting his companion's soft pelt. He hadn't noticed that his shipmate, Naider was standing behind him. "Cap'n?"

Ayesha hisses and swats at Naider causing him to flinch.

"Now, girl, is that any way to treat a dear old friend?" Erik smirks at his cat's reaction and loyalty.

He turned slightly, revealing the left side of his face and stares at the nervous man.

"What do you want?" He asks, his voice stern as if his mind were on more important matters.

"Sir, she is about to dock at Tortuga. Shall I ready the men?" He says, standing with the door in front of him.

"I'll be out." The captain replies not yet wanting to leave his furry friend.

Naider pulls the door closed his eyes never leaving the Siamese's glare. Erik moves suddenly causing the cat to jump to the floor and begin to groom herself. The 6'2'' owner stood, stretching his long muscular thighs as he reaches for the top desk drawer. A half smile crosses his face as he felt the Punjab Lasso in his hands. Smirking, he tucks it into the safety of his jacket and turns to blow out the lantern.

"I shall return luv." He said, winking at his furry companion as he heads for the door.

Naider hurries out to the main deck. "All hands look lively, the Cap'ns coming out."

As Erik steps on to main deck, the men eagerly await their permission to leave the Phantom.

""Men, ye hast earned yer rest for the months at sea. Now, 'ave some rum, and I be looking for what word there is on treasures about."

With a turn of his back, the men hollered loudly, as the captain and his trusted friend left in search of a certain blonde pirate...

----------------------------------------------------

It has been three torturous days since Christine's episode. Dr. Covent has made her remain in her room with limited activity. She looks around at her very small prison and wishes to be free from it. As the sun was shining in her window, she knew it was about midday. Carlotta enters, once again, to check if she needs tea. Christine looks up at her and sighs deeply, tired of being fussed over.

Raoul has come to call everyday. He has sent dozens of flowers and caring messages. Governor Kesslar would not allow her to be seen but appreciated the concern from the young man. Alana is very pleased and hoped it would continue to blossom as her daughter recovers. Christine's expression showed what a bleak prospect that is for her.

_Do I wish my life to continue in this manner? Why can't I be free..._hearing the sound of seagulls out her window, she adds..._like the birds? No one tells them where to sleep or whom to marry? Why can't an angel come and fly me away from here? _

She recalls the only time she feels truly free is when she is singing. Music is her solitude getting lost in Couperin and Bach, melodies with such empathy and feeling soothes her soul.

"Carlotta, I am tired of this room. Tell my mother, I am fine. I want a player in my conservatory in a few minutes."

"Miss?" The maid questions.

"Right now, I wish to sing." She replies, growing impatient with the maid, her eyes widening. The servant leaves the room and tends to the orders of her mistress.

Christine begins to get ready, delighted to finally leave her room. As she is trying to decide which gown to wear, her mother storms into the room with Carlotta following closely behind.

"Christine Elizabeth Kesslar, what on earth are you doing?"

"Mother! I am fine." The brunette professes giving her best smile.

"Dr. Covent will be the judge of that." Turning to Carlotta, she orders, "Fetch the Doctor at once."

-------------------------------------------------

As the older man examined the young girl, Alana patiently waits for confirmation.

Doctor Covent sighs while closing his black bag. "You may resume normal activity, my dear. **But**, I want you to promise me that you will not exert yourself." The physician explained, beginning to take his leave.

However, he suddenly remembered the strain that brought him here to begin with. He turns to the young girl and her mother, looking over the rim of his spectacles, becoming very specific.

"Teatime, reading, and your singing may resume. You may entertain **limited **visitors but no more than two or three turns of the hourglass and no outings as of yet. I will see you in a day or so."

Christine smiles as her mother took the doctor in hall to speak privately with him. The curly brunette is excited to resume a normal routine. Most importantly, she wants her singing to progress, for she had not done so in what seemed an eternity. The girl worries that her voice may have become weak in the past few days.

Christine cheerfully got up from her bed and pulls back the comforter. She walks to her dressing room. Carlotta was holding up two choices of gown.

"The red one Carlotta." She said, smiling at how the snug waist would show off her curves to her expected visitor.

The maid tightened the corset noticing the change in her size from just a few days ago. Christine had become thinner.

"Miss, you are skin and bones. Shall I have the cook get you some food?" The servant responds with concern.

Christine frowns, "No, no. I will do my eating later. Now, I wish to sing."

As the girl finishes getting ready, Andre, the butler, enters. "Miss Christine, it is The Vicomte de Changy to see you. I told him to wait in the parlor."

"Thank you, Andre. I shant be long." Christine states and applies the finishing touch of rouge to her pale cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------

In the parlor, Raoul is again pacing the floor. He had been worried over the condition of his friend for many days.

The Vicomte couldn't keep his eyes off of Christine as she enters the room; her body encased in a cocoon of red fabric that shows off her curves elegantly. Raoul felt his heart leap upon seeing her smile at him shyly as if she doesn't know her own beauty.

"Good Afternoon, Vicomte." Christine greets him with a curtsey.

After a moment, Raoul noticed that the beauty is indeed talking to him and he smiles, slightly embarrassed. "Erm, Good Afternoon, Miss Kesslar."

Christine smiles and looks down at his hands, which held a small package. "What is that?" She inquires, her curiosity taking over.

"Oh. I brought this for you." He said handing it to her, a smile on his face.

Christine opens the package and her eyes well with tears of joy as she reads the title of her favorite writer, _Satires and Epistles by Nicolas Boileau-Despreaux._

"Raoul...a book of satires. Thank you! This means so much to me." She hugs the book close and sits down in the divan.

Raoul sits beside her and places his hand on top of hers over the title of the book. The girl began to tremble as she felt his warm touch and soft skin, and glances up in astonishment as no man had touched her hand before.

"I remembered how much you enjoyed riddles and poetry when we were young." Raoul grins as their eyes meet causing a flush to run across her neck and chest.

Christine now embarrassed lowers her eyes stating; "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like had we stayed in Paris. I am sure everything is different now."

Raoul begins to tell her of stories from Paris. Listening intently, she longs to return there one day. The friends were lost in memories enjoying each other's company. They continued their conversations thru several turns of the hourglass.

Governor Kesslar enters the parlor. "Good evening. I am sorry to interrupt my dear. Dr. Covent ordered only limited visits. You will have to leave now, Raoul."

Raoul taking her hands once again turning to look deeply into Christine's amber eyes. "May I call on you tomorrow?" The young man asked with anticipation.

The girl looks behind Raoul for her father's nod of approval. "I would like that." Christine smiles sweetly.

"Until tomorrow, then. Good evening, Miss Kesslar." Raoul bowed then turns to leave the room.

Christine giggles and she hugs the book once more before going to the conservatory for her music lesson.

----------------------------------------------------

The Phantom's crew retired at the Dragon's Liar, an inn known for its appeal to the rough-hewn pirates of the seven seas. The masked man in black sits alone at a table in the back. He had sent Naider on an errand to discover the whereabouts of young Meg. The captain enjoys to view of the inn as his men are indulging in various activities. Some men are gambling and other pirates brawling. Brags is past out in the corner from his consumption of rum. A harlot is leading Will up the stairs for some comfort. Raven sits in a corner booth, having two wenches at his side, smiles and raises his glass to his captain from across the room.

Erik smiles with approval and raises his glass in acknowledgement of his watchman. The dark pirate takes another swig from his bottle of rum and suddenly feels the cold, sharp edge of a blade at his throat.

"Meg! So nice of you to join me in a drink." Erik states with a devilish grin. "But **really**, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"**Friend?**" The woman retorted and bending down to whisper, allowing her flirtatious red lips to tickle his ear. "Since when does the dreaded Captain Erik Sebella have friends?"

With the blade still at his throat, she makes her way around to the front of the pirate. She slowly removes the blade from his neck but keeps the sword pointed at him. Erik stares at her strong but petite figure. The puffy white shirt laced up to her round bosom and tight black pants that show her slender legs and curvy hips. Erik smiles smugly, recalling how ironic it is that he taught her how to use the sword, which is now pointing at him.

"So, I see you have not forgiven me since our last encounter." Erik said in jest.

"You scalawag!" Meg snaps, sitting beside him and taking a swig of rum direct from the bottle. Pounding it back on the table, she continues, "I was your distraction for the armada and you allowed me to be captured."

Erik laughs at her, "I taught you to take care of yourself and I see you are still in one piece."

"Yes, with no thanks to you. The Pearl came after me and allowed me to escape." The blonde becoming more irritated at the mockery of Captain Sebella.

Looking down at his rum, Erik answers back changing the subject, "How is dear old Jack?"

"Very good! A much better man than you." Meg replies hoping to arouse jealousy. She kicks her legs up in the air; playfully placing them slowly on top the table, crossing her black boots at the ankles.

Erik gave a half smile, grasps his rum and decides not to gratify her with a retort. Naider saw the blonde from across the room sitting with his captain and approaches them.

"Meg, ye be a sight for a lonely sailor." He greets her and takes his place beside his captain.

"I missed you too, Naider." The beautiful pirate responds with a wink.

Turning her attention back to Erik, "So what brings the mighty Phantom to the Dragon's Lair?"

Naider turns to Erik, "You mean you haven't told her."

The shipmate turns back to Meg revealing the reason; "We were lookin for ya. The Cap'n wanted a word, seemed important we find ya."

Surprise came across her face, as she declares, "You haven't heard that I am with Jack and the Pearl's crew now."

"I hear everything, my dear, but" Erik pauses to clear his throat changing his tone. "I need you." His deep blue eyes grew ever more cryptic as he tries to explain.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. Nothing is the same since you left the Phantom. I can not rest or compose. I can not clarify it anymore. I do not understand it myself."

Meg looks into the sincere eyes of the masked man.

"Poor Erik, only thinking for yourself." Her heart turns cold and growing angry she asks, "What did you think? When I saw you that I would just forget the past, drop everything and return with you?"

The black pirate is speechless to the logic of his former shipmate. She continues, "I am your muse no longer! I have more important obligations with Jack and the Pearl."

Erik stares at Meg not blaming her for feeling as she did. He needs her dancing desperately but what could he do. The masked man lowers his eyes sadly and hoping she would change her mind.

"Actually…" Meg said, starting to conjure up a plan. Erik looks up eagerly awaiting her answer. "You need something from me and I need your help."

"Go on." the masked man listens intently to the blonde pirate.

"Jack is being held at the prison in Port Kesslar. We went to retrieve a map. But the French army ambushed us. Jack fought so that I could escape but was captured. The Vicomte there is upholding hanging for any pirate caught in their waters. If you help me to rescue Jack, I will help inspire your next masterpiece."

Confused about the plan, the captain questions, "What map was Jack after, exactly?"

"No more details, Erik. Do we have a deal or not?" Meg responds, patiently awaiting his response.

"Anything you require, luv." The dark pirate responds with a wink.

"I have your word. I do not wish to be hornswoggled again." She confirms.

"Likewise, my muse." Erik replies with a glimmer in his eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedication: I did not want to dedicate this chapter to anyone since well you can see why...so before I am taken out behind the chemical sheds and shot by a squad of six men I just want to say...Thank you to all of my reviewers and loyal readers. You make this story grow and blossom every time you review. I take all of your thoughts to heart.

Now having said that and before you pull the trigger, I must apologize for the R/C but it had to happen to further the drama of this story. I promise not to make it too nauseating.

Now on the favorite part...REVIEWS!

superphan: Hope you continue to enjoy Erik Sebella. He is a fabulous character to play with...nothing creepy LOL!

Anges Radieux: Yes E/C will enter later. I hope to please everyone with their performance.

Cherrylips232, Amita and LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath: I hope you enjoy Erik's growing character. He will change adding to his charms. He will change adding to his charms.

jtbwriter: You always make me smile. I love how you always keep me on my toes asking "now what?" The fop will continue to be intertwinded I hope I have captured his true character. I do hope you will continue to read I promise that you will not be disappointed.

phantomlver and Me: Thanks for your review. Yes, the face to face of E/C is longed for my this writer too. I plan on furthering that in the coming chapters leading to E/C. Keep reading and enjoying.

the mouse in the opera house: DUN DUN DUN more fop as you hold your catsgut punjab lasso to strangle me...more Erik to come.

WanderingChild2007 and 'ello 'all: Yes M/E but nothing to serious happened as you can see it was more her than him. Jack will help her ease her pain. I hope the clarification in the beginning helps you see Erik better. AGAIN sorry about the fop fluff.

Angelof musicxo: Thank you so much for the props I hope you keep reading and enjoying. Don't forget to review.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST...LysiMarie: I could never do this without you. You are indeed my inspiration. Please continue to critique me just not after 11 pm. LOL! HUGS AND KISSES 4 Lys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rather than the lists of movies or books this may remind you of keep this in mind. If you recognize it, IT IS NOT MINE!!

Author's notes: AGAIN, Bear with me as I am just learning. If you have not already read my revisions, please do so there were mainly grammar errors with one name change. Nothing major just a few minor adjustments so someone's head doesn't go into a tizzy trying to read it. My apologies for any headaches or blurred vision this may have caused.

Special thanks to a few of my readers who have helped with the grammar errors of my text. AND to my Beta, a huge Wonka Bar with a golden ticket, girl! You are fabulous and would not do this without you.

Last time on Love upon the Sea: Old friendships were rekindled. Raoul is trying to rekindle a childhood crush with the young governess, Christine. While Erik is trying desperately to compose again. He was coerced into a rescue attempt for Meg to retrieve Captain Jack Sparrow from prison. Erik will receive an inspirational dance from Meg in return for this service.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Upon the Sea

Chapter 5-Aspiring Futures

In this late Baroque period, several musicians are searching for inspirational voices and dramatic dancers to help in their musical creations. The composers have exhausted the styles and technique of this period. Many find composing a daunting task thus seeking ways to rectify the situation. In Italy, they have turned to opera as a means to express the importance of the story nature of their concertos. Raoul has told Christine of these developments and this new style intrigues her. The thought of elements of dance and theater mixed with beautiful music and melodious voices. It arouses a vibrant passion within her that can only be released by her heartfelt expression in the confines of her own musical conservatory.

Although Christine seeks to enlighten her father about her desire to sing, the governor wants greater things for his little girl. Alana strongly feels that her daughter's time would be better spent in pursuit of a husband and a fulfilling, prosperous life. However, much to the dismay of her mother, William is in the process of having a famous composer hear his daughter's melodious voice. He always tries to make sure that his daughter enjoys the finest things, especially the arts, for they bring her heart joy.

In the conservatory of the Kesslar Estate, Christine is singing with the background of a harpsichord and violin, both players of the highest quality. The diva begins a familiar piece. It begins soft and slow, her passion rising with every chord. As the soprano continues to test her abilities, she adds higher notes, feeling completely free. Christine allows her eyes to close drawing her heart and mind deeper in the music's tune. Totally immersed in the tune, her spirit lifting her off the ground with the melody.

Finishing with a high note, the brunette hears a faint clapping sound. Startled that anyone else was in the room, the young singer opens her brown eyes to find a familiar man standing near the entrance of the room…Raoul…

The man is dressed in elegant silk brocade with silver ribbon trim. The woven shades of green are distinguished by the pattern of doubloons in its fabric. Christine has only heard of this fashion so she assumes he had it brought from Paris. He looks so dashing and regal, standing in awe clapping loudly.

"Bravo!" he shouts, turning to excuse the players in French. "Merci vous, Messieurs. Vous pouvez être excusés."

A perfect beaming smile crosses his face as he walks towards her. Christine looks down with a giggle. The singer is slightly embarrassed that he had heard her sing. The Vicomte approaches her with his arms extended. Upon reaching her, Raoul places his soft hands on the outsides of Christine's pale arms causing her to quiver.

"You sang like an angel tonight." he says.

Christine bashfully grins as the he moves his hands up and down slowly on her arms thus increases the quaking of the young singer.

"Are you cold, my dear?" He adds with alarm.

"A little." she lies trying not to draw attention to her feelings. "The wind coming off the sea is cooler this evening."

Raoul removes his hands from her arms and approaches the open window. The ocean's wind is thrashing the draperies like a servant shaking them for cleaning. He throws up his hands so as the catch the whipping fabric. He glances outside noticing the rain splashing against the glass.

"The wind has brought us rain, making it unpleasantly cold tonight," he says and closes the window. He stands upright and strolls back to the side of his lady friend.

"Is that better, Little Lottie?" He asks as he raises her chin slightly with his gentle touch.

Raoul allows his sky blue eyes to embrace her dark amber ones tenderly. Christine responds timidly with a nod and sits upon the divan. Smirking, the man sat close beside her causing her to redden.

They continue their discussion much like previous nights, talking of Paris, the arts, poetry and satires. Raoul feels confident that his charms are winning over the young governess. Christine enjoys his visits, for teatime has become a rather dull affair. She gets pleasure from his wild stories of the north. But still she feels that something is absent from this relationship.

Raoul's voice fades into the background as Christine begins to ponder: _Raoul would make a fine husband. He is handsome and of good breeding. _

The dark hair girl cringes at that notion but continues her thought. _ But would my life be any different? I want adventure in the great wide world. I want it more than I can stand. It would be splendid if someone silently shared my feelings on this. I want so much more than what is expected of my life. _

The curly brunette speaks up abruptly cutting off Raoul's deliberation. "Have you ever wanted to travel?"

Raoul stops his elaborate gestures and looks at her; his head turns slightly to the side wondering what this question had to do with his story. Upon seeing her earnest expression, he responds. "Everything I want is here."

Christine looks at him with disappointment. He continues, "I have seen other places France, England, Italy and now the Caribbean. Why would I want to be anywhere else?"

"For adventure!" Christine replies with excitement. Upon seeing the astonishment on the face of the Vicomte, she seeks to clarify.

"What I mean is...em... don't you ever wonder what your life would be like if you didn't have to be the Vicomte?" Christine said.

Raoul finds humor in this idea. "Christine, do you not feel that the life of a Vicomte is adventure? I have full command over my parent's affairs, plenty of money to spend at my leisure and now here, I have a rank of Admiral and command the ships of the armada without ever leaving the island."

He chuckles, sitting back on the divan and places his arm to rest on the back. He turns his head towards her with confidence states; "I'd say that is adventure, Little Lottie."

Raoul grins at the thought of his important life and awaits the response from his friend. Christine sighs knowing he does not understand.

Just then, Andre enters opens the door to the conservatory. "I am sorry to interrupt Vicomte but..."

The butler is shoved out of the way by the Vice-Admiral Jean Latimer. "Yes, yes. They know who I am. You may leave." The eager man approaches the couple with haste.

A man dressed in the uniform of the French Naval forces that is freshly pressed and shining black boots.

"My apologies, Admiral. But, it is imperative that I speak with you at once. It is about the pirate we captured." informs the vice-admiral causing the girl's ears to perk up.

_Could they have captured Erik Sebella? _She wonders. _Is my nightmare coming true?_

She lowers her amber eyes to the floor as Raoul takes the officer aside to speak privately.

Christine's ears tuned sharply toward the men's low voices.

"What about the prisoner?" Raoul says slightly annoyed.

"Sir, tomorrow is the Sabbath, so we will be unable to hang the pirate. Do you wish me to move him in case of a rescue attempt?" questions the uniformed man.

"Rescue? What makes you think that will occur?" Raoul replies.

"Well, he claims that he is a famous pirate sir, a Captain Jack Sparrow. Even mentioned his ship, the Pearl." The man informs.

Christine sighs with relief as she hears the pirate's name revealed. The voices are now fading as Raoul moves out of ear's reach of the young girl.

"...and you know how pirates can be." Stated the naval-ranked man with warning.

"I do and I will not have any man try to make a mockery of our Port Kesslar. They are a lying, cheating breed and we shall make a warning out of this so-called Captain at first light after Sabbath." The Vicomte replies confidently.

"But sir..." The vice-admiral began.

"That will be all, Vice-Admiral Latimer." The prominent man retorts as uniformed man salutes and brusquely leaves the Kesslar Estate to carry out the orders of the Vicomte.

Now red in the face with anger at the incompetence of his men, Raoul runs his fingers through his blonde hair with frustration. His mind rotates with the thought of his first hanging and has almost forgotten Christine.

"I am sorry, my dear. Erm...Where were we?" Thinking for a moment the man adds, "Ah yes, you were asking if I wanted adventure."

Raoul points to the door, in jest, of the adventurous conversation that had just taken place in front of her eyes. The curly brunette feels shame for questioning the man. She fiddles with her hair and claims, "Raoul, it is getting late and I am tired. Could we continue this another time?"

Raoul rises up to leave, not wanting to upset her like the last time. He responds with a bow, "Certainly, Miss Kesslar. You rest now; shall I call on you tomorrow?"

Christine halfheartedly responds, "I would like that."

Raoul sensing her unhappiness continues, "I am hoping to speak with Dr. Covent about your condition."

Christine looks up quickly with anticipation. Raoul bends forward slightly, brushing one curly hair away from her face and explains, "I believe the doctor may allow you to go on an outing with me. Would you like that?"

Christine's brown eyes fill with joy. She had not been outside in more than two weeks time.

"Thank you, Raoul. I would like that."

"Consider it done, Miss Kesslar," he says and leaves the estate.

The confused girl sits in the silence of the room. Alana enters the room to inquire of her daughter's visitor.

"My dear how was your visit with Raoul?"

The girl does not respond. She is lost in thought from the events of the evening.

"CHRISTINE?" her mother shouts awakening her from the trance.

The startled girl replies, "Oh, hello mother."

"So, the Vicomte seems to be enjoying your company more every day." The governess states, hoping Christine will tell her more.

"Yes, Raoul is the perfect gentleman." She offers, knowing her mother is eager.

"Has he asked you anything "special"? Her mother questions with hope.

Christine smiles, raising her mother's hopes. "Yes!"

"Really? What is it, dear?" Alana asks in anticipation.

"Raoul is going to call again tomorrow. He said that he would speak with the doctor about taking me on an outing." The brunette replies hoping to satisfy her mother's curiosity.

_This sounds like a relationship with promise. _Alana thinks to herself. She calls the servant to attend to her daughter's bedtime needs. Scheming as usual, Alana goes to find her husband, William. The governess informs him of the events that have taken place.

Christine retires to the quiet solitude of her room for the night. Even if her resting is only to betray Raoul in with dreams of the legendary pirate, Erik Sebella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik has been true to his word to blonde pirate, Meg. The Phantom is sailing toward Port Kesslar to save Jack from an untimely death by hanging. It will take a normal ship two days to make the journey. However, The Phantom is capable of sailing at night, having a black hull and sails, and making it difficult to see. Some consider it a ghost ship, for no soul sees it approaching before or leaving after an attack. Not even the fastest ship of the French armada, Le Conquérant, navigated by Vice-Admiral Jean Latimer, is capable of such an achievement.

Captain Sebella is standing near Naider at the helm. He is gazing at the stars in the distance. Naider finally breaks the silence timidly, "Er... Quiet night, aye Cap'n?"

Erik grumbles in frustration, as the nights have been far to quiet for his taste. "Aye, matey."

"The men be glad wer' not to be hearin' more womanly voices upon the breeze." Naider informs the captain.

"Womanly voices...yes." Erik says with far off look in his eye.

"Cap'n?" Naider replies pulling him back to the task at hand.

Erik shakes himself from his thought and orders. "Right...um... keep steady toward starboard. I want to be at Port Kesslar by nightfall on God's day of rest."

Bowing his head in respect Naider replies, "May He bless our rescue. Amen."

Listening to the prayer of the man, the captain wearing a half smile and shaking his head orders, "You superstitious imp, sail my ship! I will be in my cabin."

Erik stands at the door of his quarters and listens. Bearing a half smile, he hears a squealing and hissing from inside the cabin. As he enters, Ayesha jumps into his arms with a growl as Meg is standing on a chair holding up a candlestick in her defense.

"I perceive you girls are getting along adequately as usual." He utters in teasingly.

"You...she...RRRRR" Meg snaps in aggravation.

Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, dropping the weapon and stepping off the chair, Meg approaches the Captain and his feline slowly and with much anger. "That cat... IS A DEMON!!" she screams.

Ayesha replies with a violent lunge and a hiss. Erik chuckles at their reaction and gently strokes the Siamese's soft pelt. "Now girls. We must learn how to facilitate one another with a measure of kindness."

The blonde pirate speaks up and accusingly yells, "She attacked me."

"HISSSSSSSSSSS!" The feline responds and jumps from her owner to the wooden desk.

Erik comes to a decision, "Meg, why don't you take the next cabin over. I have had Naider clean it just for you. That way Ayesha will be calm and you will not be injured by a feline."

"But I thought you wanted me to dance for you." Meg replies seductively glancing up and down his muscled body.

Erik slightly angered by her theory of his intentions. "Have you forgotten that I am not a rum drunken sailor looking for a wench? You will come to me. But only when I request it of you." 

Turning her attention to Ayesha, she warns "You wait kitty. When I get my hands on you, you'll be swimming for your dinner." Meg turns to leave in a huff.

Erik quickly grabs her by the arm before her exit and asserts, "Save your strength for tomorrow. We will need you for the fight ahead. Good evening, Meg." Erik smirks and bows like a gentleman as the blonde maiden steps out of his cabin.

Erik closes the door behind him and walks over to sit at his mahogany desk. Ayesha lays on top, flicking her tail in annoyance. The owner addresses his devilish pet. "Is that any way to treat a lady? I wonder how I ever tamed your heart."

Pondering the battle ahead was not what plagued the mind of the pirate on this night. Erik began to think of the men's fears as they travel to Port Kesslar...the same port that they had been warned to avoid a few days before. The voice of a maid upon the wind.

_That voice... a voice, which for now remains a mystery..._

_Do I have knowledge of this maiden? Why would she implore me? Why am I in need of her protection? Is this a mere trick of the armada to hide said pirate from the grasp of the Phantom?_ Erik continues thru the night to contemplate the significance of this message and their upcoming battle...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! Before I am again publicly flogged. I apologize once again for the R/C scene. You must understand however, that it must occur to further the story. Raoul is the only one that she knows and is being pushed to marry. Erik is a fantasy and the man of her dreams (literally). But they have not met as of yet only in a haunting ghostly wind. I PROMISE this meeting will come shortly within the next few chapters.

Also, Raoul holds the title of Admiral but he has no naval training nor doesn't leave the island that fact will become clearer in later chapters. I am also going to apologize for the rescue delay. Next chapter will start there, keep reading!

_Now Reviewer responses:_

_jtbwriter: Thank you for your kinds words about my character development. I am trying to do each character justice. I am not completely satisfied with Erik yet. But I will be working on Erik more in the next few chapters even adding a beloved pirate Jack. I hope you continue to read._

_the Mouse in the Opera house: The authoress feels sorry for said mouse and decides to grant her wish. Although the squeaks ahve sometimes kept me up at night (now 1:37 am), I hope that the mouse can sqeak in satisfaction this night. Good night!_

_zeeksmom: Just to thank you again. I know you are tired of hearing from me. I hope you keep reading!_

_Me: The mysteries of Meg are really what every woman wants...a piece of what they can not have. Erik does not love her. He used her to further his music with an inspirational dance. I hope you continue to read and review!_

_phantomlver: Meg and Erik was a playful thing. Trust me it is all one sided longing for Meg. Erik's part is a means of getting a composition only nothing more. A woman wanting and a man not totally selling. He is lost...doesn't know what is wrong. He will know when he finds it! ;) Keep reading!_

_Skoteinos Metamfiezomai: Sorry again for our eyes! The fop fluff will burn once again but I promise that next chapter is fop fluff free. We have to to further the story and get to the much needed E/C pairing. Also, Jack will emerge from his hanging trials shortly. The Phantom to the rescue!_

_rikku ree: Sorry about my summary, I need to modify that I guess. I was not sure what to do with it being my first phanphic. Any suggestions? PM me! Keep reading!_

_Lothiriel: Good guess! But Erik will not kidnap Christine. The more you read the more you know! LOL! Have fun!_

_superphan:( Sorry about the FOP! But as you can see in my notes it is necessary. I am getting to E/C but the more she has drawn the fop in the more dramatic the absence of her too. Please continue to read and review!_

_anges raddieux and Kailia: Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far! Sword fighting is coming up soon!_

_kriegle98: I enjoyed your review. Thank you for the kind words. I have apologized so many times for the fop but I promise that the E/C will be worth the wait._

_canangelscry: Thank you so much for your help and guidence on this. You are a wonderful friend and Beta. Togethr we make a fine writing team. I hope you are enjoying your Wonka Bar and golden ticket. Speaking of which..._

erm...EVERYONE CHECK OUT A NEW STORY CALLED DARK CHOCOLATE BY CANANGELSCRY. It is a bright little tale with a romantic and humorous twist. I am enjoying helping with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: I owe everyone a virtual beverage of their choice for being so patient with me on this chapter. It is lengthy and detailed but I felt a few things needed clearing up before we move on the rescue. Which is the next chapter. Although for all the fans Jack is here in the later part of this chapter AND in fine fashion if I do say so myself. I am sure you already know this but if it is italics and bold or italics, it denotes private thoughts, dreams or stories. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: If you own it, I don't. If I did, I would be famous, and seeing that you don't know me, use your imagination in the fact that it is indeed not mine.**

**Last time on Love upon the sea: Meg and Erik join forces in the attempt to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow for Raoul's clutches. Erik is going to use Meg as his inspirational muse but Meg finds his lack of interest disturbing to her.**

**DEDICATION: TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT WITH MY HECTIC LIFE. THANKS AND PLEASE RESPOND.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Wanted Information**

_**I ran to the divan and wailed loudly into its cushions. The pain of my mother's death was too much for me to bear. I began to worry in thousand directions my head was spinning and unable to stop. The pain, the anger, the confusion...my life...now what will happen to me. My heart felt as if a cannonball had struck me smack in the bosom...the weight...it was a dreadful, heavy, crushing feeling...to have someone so close to you taken in such a way. "Mother ... No ... Oh ... Where will I turn? What will become of me?" **_

_**Suddenly, a howling gust of wind blew the front door open. As I peered faintly from the pillow, my eyes remained unnoticed as there stood in the doorway was a tall figure with a dark cape. I grasped my hidden dagger from between the cushions as I had been taught. As he approached slowly across the creaky floor to my side, a slight fear came upon me. The dark man had a familiar manner about him thus I hesitated; regardless my grip upon the knife remained firm beneath the cushion. I felt the gentle touch of the man's hand resting on my back and a sympathetic voice started to hum a soft tune. The sound was soothing to my ears and calming to my heart, affecting my hold on the weapon to become weak and fall to the floor. I bawled yet harder into my pillow for I realized the identity of this mysterious man.**_

"_**ERIK!" I revealed with delight subsequently jumped into his strong embrace. He returned the gesture with a tight squeeze and gentle strokes through my blonde hair. **_

"_**It has transpired in excess of time since our last encounter. Mother...mother has...past on. She has gone, Erik. What shall I accomplish without a guardian? Erik, what is to become my fate?" I uncovered my pain coupled with morbid fear as the tears as the flowed down my cheeks. **_

_**A smirk came over the kind face of the masked man as he replied, "At this moment, you shall be silent... for your mother has sent a guardian for you. I merely speculate at the logic behind her choice. I am but a humble pirate. As a child, I required the help of your mother. Why does she sense that I would be capable for such a task? How will I be qualified for supervision and protection of a child?" I grew indignant at the thought of being called a child but allowed him to continue. **_

"_**You may reside in my Tudor house on the island, if you wish. When I arrive to port, I will convey to you anything that you require." The pirate rose and turned to depart for his ship. **_

_**I could not allow him leave...not again. I darted across the room and fell at his feet longing to hold him a tad longer. "Please Erik! Take me with you!" I cried, desperate to hold on to the only other person who had any purpose in my life.**_

_**The tears flowed like rivers down my face as I pleaded. "Please do not leave me again. My mother is gone... there is nothing for me here...only you." **_

_**The pirate looked at me with wonder, retorted, "A woman on a ship? My men with think I have gone soft…or worse mad. No, you should stay here. The sea can be a challenging place for a man and not place for the soft heart of a young woman." **_

"_**You would rather see me become a helpless wench... down at the local inn...awaiting your arrival...tending to the needs of every pirate and foreign sailor." I grew angrier as he only laughed. **_

_**In a rage, I ran to the front door and blocked it, locking him in. He scoffed, "Meg now be reasonable. I have made my decision you are merely delaying my cast off." **_

_I will make him take me with him.** A shining flash out of the corner of my eye gave me an idea. **I will show him that I can be a good pirate. I can take care of myself. **With swiftness, I grabbed my sword from its sheath, hanging behind the front door and held it toward the taunting pirate. As he took a step towards me, I straightened the blade until the point was directly at his masculine chest. He took a quick look at the blade and back at me. Trembling slightly but gaining confidence, I stated. "I will show you that I can handle myself just fine, CAPTAIN. That is IF you leave this room alive." **_

_**A mischievous smirk radiated on my teacher's face as he rose his own sword. "Let us begin then." **_

_**The two gleaming blades collided against each other, a loud 'clang' filling the air. Erik laughed at my feistiness and determination but replied that I made him proud to be my master as each step in line with my training. I made myself prouder still as I followed all of his advances to the letter, even adding a few of my own.** _

_This will no doubt captivate the legendary pirate. He has always enjoyed my ballet commenting on how poetic it is to see my dance, so let us see how he likes the footwork I display with swords. **The swords continued their clatter and thus grew more intense with the anger growing inside of me. **Erik is going to see that I am a true pirate and a damn good one. _

_**We continued to volley over obstacles in my room...knocking over tables and lanterns even starting a small fire. However, we paid it no heed for neither of us wanted to forfeit the fight. Furthermore, I feared that if I allowed him to best me, he would leave. I climbed upon a table, hoping that I can make up for our height difference, as a result, Erik lunged forward and I sidestepped. As a consequence of this action, his sharp weapon struck my thigh slightly tearing my skirt. In shock, I glanced up to find him smiling with his devilish grin and raised brow. I glared back at him as he graciously bowed, as he always did when he believed that I had drawn a close to our quarrel. I drew back, but only momentarily from the swordplay. As I jumped down to the wooden floor, I decided to tear off the skirt at the slash revealing my lithe, long legs. I knew that this would captivate him and was delighted to see that the plan worked. As he stood there starring at my thighs in wonder of what lie further up, he lost his footing and fell to the floor. I proudly stood above him, my blade pointed to his neck and placed my barefoot on top of his rippled, masculine chest. We were both breathing heavily but I came off the victor.**_

_**Erik looked up at me with a glimmer in his eye and replied, "Well done. The Phantom boards." He paused and motioned towards the burning floorboards. "I'll put out that fire while you go and gather your things...Pirate." **_

Meg awakens and sits up in the cedar wood bed that is covered in crisp white linens. Her dream is still fresh in her mind, making her heart happy as she reminisced about her first confrontation, other than her training with the legendary pirate. She looks around the room, the affects of sleep still upon her, the soft light of candles illuminating the room. She resumes her study of the surroundings, finding a small writing desk in the corner, a few of her favorite books resting upon its surface. The young maiden breathes deeply the smell of fresh spices greeting her warmly as if she has arrived home, the familiar aura reminding her of how much she misses her days as a young pirate upon this very ship.

Suddenly, her joy turned to ill will, recalling the previous night and the masked man's lack of advances towards her. The maiden turns to stand as her feet reached the floor her nightgown followed, running it's full length and gently brushes against her ankles. The cool air moves beneath her feet as she furiously paces the floor back and forth, ranting out loud imagining someone beside her to reason with. As she continues, Meg notices her reflection in the large full-length mirror, and stops to begin a conversation with herself. The mirror had been a present from Erik on one of his many trips to Singapore.

"What do I signify for him? He acts as if the months we had squandered mutually, the time I exhausted loving him, just were of no great consequence, as if they ceased to exist. How can he thrust me aside in this manner?...Why did he not take me to his loins as he has numerous times long ago?...Is it my new love for Jack?...Does it threaten what he at one time so desperately craved?...We are pirates...scoundrels and bad lots both of us...we understand our needs and capture what we desire...what has changed?" The reflection of the beauty seemed to have no answers as the blonde continued to ponder the thoughts rushing to her mind, the beginnings of a headache forming.

Meg held her head, making her way to her soft refuge, where she lied down…attempting to cool her forehead with her arm, blocking the candlelight out of her eyes. Out of nowhere, three loud bangs on the door caused her to wince in pain. Groaning, she slowly began to rise off the bed, making her way across the floor to the door in an attempt to silence the person causing her more agony.

Expecting Erik, she snaps "What the bloody hell do you want!?!" as she flung the door open in anger.

Naider is standing in the doorway holding a tray with a teapot, a bottle of rum and a couple of mugs. The older man was startled with the abrupt way she opened the door and timidly states his purpose. "Oh, sorry to disturb, you miss. The cap'n wanted me to make sure yer weren't needin a thin' special."

"No, thank you Naider. I am doing well" she replies, trying to smile through the pain.

"I have some hot water for tea or rum...they'll surely cure what ails ya. Oh but it looks like you'll be needing some nice 'erbal tea. The cap'n gets splitting 'eadaches all the time. 'ere allow me to fix ya some. Always fixes Erik right up." Naider insists as he makes his way into her room. He places the heavy tray on the writing desk, fumbling slightly with the books.

As the tea is brewing, Naider thinks up a clever observation in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Ey, ye wouldn't want to make it worse by givin ya some rum. Ya drink that with an 'eadache and ya'll find yourself with pain in your head so great ya'd think a cannonball hit ya smack in the skull."

Meg giggles at his thought and then grabs her forehead once more in distress.

"Oh..right...I oughtn't make jokes. Here's your tea. Be careful, it is hotter than the desert sun at midday." Naider smiles as he hands over the mug of hot liquid and takes a seat beside her. She sips her tea cautiously and smiles warmly as if it was just what she needed.

"How do you always know how to make me feel right at home?" Meg shyly looks at her cup and makes lazy circles around the rim. Glancing up vaguely at him over the long strands of blonde hair that fell in her eyes, she says with appreciation, "Thank you."

"Ah, tis fine, miss. Are ye feeling alright? Must be some kinda a strain on ya to cause such an 'eadache." The older man stated, slightly prying for information.

Meg eyes welled up with tears as she gazed into the mirror at the blonde pirate, a woman scorned starring back at her. "Damn it Jack!"

Naider rises from his place and heads for the door to give her privacy. As his hand reaches for the doorknob, he turns around with a look of concern on his face, "If there be anything I otta help ya with, miss..."

Without finishing his sentence, he turns back towards the wooden door. Meg suddenly clears her throat loudly causing the old pirate to hesitate in leaving the cabin.

Pulling back the tears, Meg's voice was stern as remembering the events at Port Kesslar made her angry. "You see, we went to Port Kesslar in search of a **key**..."

Naider peers at her with interest and walks closer to attentively listen. Meg strolls over, sits on the bed as Naider follows suit like a caring father listening to his daughter's troubles.

Meg continues with her recollection. "Not really an actual key but a doubloon that has the power to reveal the booby traps and snares as well as the location of a treasure. It has been seen worn as a trinket around the neck of a certain public official's daughter. The daft girl has no clue that she holds the secret to a treasure worth more than all in the seven seas."

"Ye can't mean?" The old pirate leans in with anticipation.

"Yes, the treasure of the legendary One Eyed Willie. Jack found the map but without the renowned key...this doubloon to reveal said treasure on the map...without both the key and the map...they are useless.

"But you know Jack. Roberts was with him searching that Kesslar's Mansion. Well, they separated for a time. Jack had fallen prey to his old Achilles' heel, the sweet taste of Caribbean Rum. By the time Roberts found him, the guards had entered to haul his drunk ass out of there and on to the prison. Port Kesslar's death penalty is strict for all pirates."

Meg now a bit shaken at the thought of Jack's plight. The Persian man poured her some more tea...this time with an additive to help calm her nerves. The maid thanked him once again and continues to recall the events.

"So, we all fled the Port without Jack...we stuck to the code. I was furious but no one wanted to brave that army again. Roberts informed me of Jack's capture and in helping me escape he lost his life. We lost a lot of men that night...including Davy, Mr. Arrows and even young Jim."

The old pirate places his hand over his heart and bows his head in respect. "All fine pirates, Amen to that."

"When I realized that most of the men in command positions were dead. The crew that was left decided to set sail for Tortuga. It didn't take much to convince them but once I got there it was mutiny they all abandoned me in the search for Jack. Then, I found how much pirates cared for themselves. It should not have surprised me but you men are despicable! No pirate wants to help Captain Jack Sparrow. He already owes most of the captains money not to mention the deceit he has used to further his plunder. No one will lift a finger for the Pearl and their daft captain, not to mention risk death for themselves. All the buccaneers know getting close to Port Kesslar will only grant them execution. Not even my feminine charms are able to persuade help for Jack...until now."

"What'll be our fate when ye reach Port?" the old seadog asks in earnest.

"All I want is to get my Jack back to the Pearl safely. After that, I will owe Erik a favor or two. Then, I expect Jack and I will head back to Tortuga, assemble a crew and set out for the treasure."

"Ye realize the whole blinking armada will be on yer tails. Ye won't stand a chance." Naider implies.

"I know that but you know Jack, always got his mind on his next treasure. Always trying to find his way to his next adventure. I was trying to have him stay with me. You know set up housekeeping somewhere on land. Maybe even get him to settle down...kids and a home. I love the sea but there are so many perils and never enough adventures to fulfill your want. Jack belongs on the sea...it is in his blood. Once a pirate always a pirate. He needs to be free and boundless, letting the waves carry him toward his next destiny..." Meg's sad voice trails off.

She looks to the floor as a stark realization comes to her heart. She states with irony, "I should have stayed on Isle of Abaco and raised unwanted or unfortunate kids like my mum. Perhaps my heart would not be broken a thousand times. Possibly my life would be simpler. Maybe I wouldn't be a woman scorned by two men that I can never possibly control. But I had to fall for a pirate...two actually...but one I fear I've lost. I'll not lose Jack! I can't...I...I love him, Naider. Damn that scurvy, black hearted rat, I love him."

"And Erik?" the older man questions.

Meg rolls her eyes and raises to the mirror once again to yell at her image. "ERIK, Damn him. Damn all you men. What does he perceive me to be? Am I a little pawn in his chess game?"

The blonde pirate became furious again growing angrier with Erik. "Does Erik actually require my services as his muse or not? Am I to await his call on his scheduled desire? Who is working for whom here?"

Upon hearing her questions, Erik smirks recalling the girl who first came to him. _She has grown up into a fine pirate._ The secret of the special mirror had never been evident to her, even as her rantings began to slow, her mind becoming slow as she grew tired. _So that's why I fall asleep after drinking Naider's tea...he drugs me...damn pirate. _Erik thought, lowering his gaze from watching her and his dear friend from the comfort of his cabin. The ranting of the maiden makes him speculate his next move...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away in Port Kesslar, two French guards stared out the door as the rain was pouring from the dark clouds, hiding the fact it could have been a beautiful Caribbean day. They entered a wooden door and walked down a staircase to the prison cell below town square. The drops poured from the heavens into the small prison, flooding into the spaces, making it difficult for the great Captain Jack Sparrow. The Pirate was sitting on the damp floor, his head bobbing up and down, in a useless attempt to find a comfortable way to sleep.

"Oh, sorry mate." Jack replies, accidentally touching his cellmate. "Ew...really sorry."

Beside him sits a bony corpse shackled to the wall of this small room, a rat crawls on its shoulder and squeaks at the pirate. He leaps to his feet, looking at the dead pirate next to him and starts to contemplate his own demise. The now sobered Jack decides to find a way to escape the cell before dawn.. He listens as two French soldiers are boastfully talking in the corridor of the prison sharing a drink of rum. The pirate licks his dry lips and craves a drop from the bottle.

"Ye, gentlemen. How about a little swig for a dying man, ey?" he said with a huge smile.

The men cease their conversation to address the pirate reluctantly. "We share no drinks with the likes of a pirate."

"I AM A CAPTAIN, not just a pirate and maybe I 'ave a bit of a proposition for you. You get me out of this cell and I'll allow you the opportunity of a lifetime to become part of my crew of the Black Pearl, savvy." Jack says with a leer, waving his hands in the air with an elaborate gesture.

The two men laugh as they swagger over to the bars. The taller soldier sarcastically remarks, "What makes you think, we would want to betray the French Army to become part of a dying breed of pirates?" The laughter continues as the men walk back to their seats.

Jack again tries to talk his way out of this predicament. He thinking for a moment asserts; "You are making a big mistake. My men will just come...free me and then you will both be killed."

Stopping at the sound of the pirate's threat, the taller man walks back to the cell, looking him directly in the face, haughtily states; "The Admiral has this prison guarded by the French Army on all sides. The Vice-Admiral is on the Le Conquerant this minute searching the sea for any attempts of a rescue. So, Jack Sparrow...I will have great pleasure in watching you take your journey to the gallows and dangle until your neck snaps like a twig, you retched pirate."

The tall soldier turns, handing the keys to the dog, tauntingly commands. "Here ol' boy! You watch this pirate. He believes he will be rescued." The soldiers return to walking up the stairs and the halls fill with their laughter.

The pirate's face is pressed against the bars, watching, as the ratty haired mutt seems to sneer at him. The brown dog lies down to place the black skeleton keys in a puddle on the dirt floor. Jack walks around his chamber in frustration. He looks around the dark cell searching for anything that will aid him. Suddenly, he bends down to grab the femur bone of his cellmate.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow this now would you, mate?" The Captain pauses for a response from the empty corpse, then continues, "Ah, I didn't think so."

Jack smiles at the skull of the dead pirate, upon standing he winks to the skeleton. "I'll owe you one, mate."

The pirate proceeds to try to persuade the dog to bring him the keys. This captain starts puckering his lips to make kissing sounds and whistles for the dog but to no avail. Aggravated, he begins calling the animal...he even began making threats. The man's pleadings become lesser as he grows tired. Jack hears footsteps approaching from the stairs and raises to get a glimpse.

From the bars of his cell, it is difficult to make out, but it looks as if a figure is cautiously walking down the stairs. She pulls off a dark, weather soaked cloak revealing her curvy figure. The timid woman is dressed in a beautiful red gown with gold trim, her hair is elegantly styled off her shoulders and her skin is the purest this pirate had even seen. He is used to the beautiful sun-kissed, bronze skin of Meg making this woman look almost ghostly.

She urgently walks over to him and questions, "Are you Jack Sparrow?"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Why do they always forget that?" he rolls his eyes in disgust.

Christine embarrassingly corrects herself. "Yes...em... I'm sorry. **Captain** Jack Sparrow, the pirate who is to be executed?"

The pirate cringes and replies. "Well, hopefully not, luv. Who might you be and how did a bonnie lass like yourself get in here, ey?"

"Nothing like womanly charm with father's finest rum to grease the wheels of bureaucracy. However my name...is of no consequence."

"Ah yes, I came into a bit of a snag with the governor's rum myself. That is why you are looking at me in this cell and not in your arms, luv." Jack winks causing the maiden to become uncomfortable.

"Seriously, Captain Sparrow. I am here for information."

"Information? Usually I expect payment for such a request but since you have risked coming here under cover of night perhaps I can indulge you in some of my tales and exploits. I suppose you have come to hear stories of how I escaped an island and commandeer a ship. You want to know how many men 'ave met their death under my blade and of the many women's hearts I have stolen..." The joy fills his eyes as he speaks with pride of his legendary career.

"No, Captain Sparrow." The governess replies, slightly confused.

The pirate raises an eyebrow and asks with disappointment. "Oh...well...what may I do for you then, bonnie lass?"

"You may tell me the truth, Captain." she answers, with a stern voice and straight face.

"Well, truth is in the eye of the beholder, Miss." Jack responds looking her up and down, a desirous look upon the scoundrel's face.

"Tell me, please. What is it I may enlighten you on?" Jack says, walking away from the bar of the cell as if to lose interest.

"I...I want to know of a pirate named Captain Erik Sebella." Christine's heart pounding, barely believing that the words had escaped her lips.

The man stops pacing, turns on his heels and gives a peculiar look to the mysterious maiden. "And why would you want to learn of this particular pirate?" he asks, inquisitively.

Christine grows impatient, knowing her time is limited to retrieve the answers that her heart so assuredly needs. "That would be of no interest to you. Please answer the question."

"Ay, see that is where you are wrong. This does not work one way, luv." Jack swaggers over to the door, turning his head back and forth in a negotiation of sorts. "You see...I give you somethin' and you give me somethin'." He pauses to stare at her exposed cleavage in a seductive fashion before gazing up into her amber eyes. "That way, luv. We are both satisfied, savvy." he affirms wiping the sides of his mouth deliberately.

Christine appallingly covers her breasts and backs away from the cell. She remarks in a state of shock, "I will not submit to such an act. I only want information of the Captain's existence, merely for the curiosity of a girl's fantasy. Now, would you please, be a gentleman and answer my question."

"Gentleman, ey? I believe you have the wrong room, miss. You see the "gentleman" are being held in the upper floors of this establishment. Down here, we be but humble pirates." Jack sneers at the girl with a devilish grin.

"Seems I see no reason to help you. You have not brought proper payment." The pirate lies on the floor covering his face with his hat and thus showing a lack of interest.

Thinking the conversation is over; Christine turns to leave and sees a bottle of rum on the table near the doorway. She picks up the bottle swirling the contents around the bottle gaining the attention of the pirate. Jack anxiously jumps to his feet and reaches his hand through the bars.

"Do we have an accord, Captain?" Christine asks, holding the bottle just out of the pirate's grasp.

"Aye, give me the rum!" Captain Sparrow shouts, pulling the narrow bottle through the bars and taking a giant swig. Indulging himself in his drink, the governess grew impatient. "Captain Sparrow?"

Jack continued drinking, waving his hand as if to say good-bye. Christine grew angry and pursed her lips up into a thin line.

"We had an accord, Captain." she snaps.

"Ah, Pirate. You should have thought of that before you gave me the rum, ey?" tauntingly holds the bottle up, stirring it slightly in a circular motion.

"Please, you will be going to the gallows in the morning. I will probably never see another pirate again. You are the only one I can ask. PLEASE!" Christine's pleadings softened the heart of Jack.

He turns slightly, staring at the floor and begins speaking. "Erik is real. I know him quite well...a legend, in fact, much like myself. He has been in piracy since he was a lad...a genius really...trained his own crew, built his own ship. I do not know where he'd be if he hadn't run into me...taught him everything he knows... em...He crews one of the fastest and most sought after ships in the sea, The Phantom. Well, that is second to mine, of course, the Pearl. You know a ship to a man represents...everything...it is life, freedom and when you are on the sea you have no worries at all..." the pirate fades from speaking, lost in thought and staring into the distance.

The sound of men's footsteps coming interrupts their conversation.

"Oh no! I have stayed too long. The shift change...where do I hide..." The fear in the brunettes eyes grew as Jack helps her to find a place to hide.

Out of the bars of his cell, he points frantically to different places. Christine tries to hide in the damp, dark prison hold but to no avail. Finally, the pirate points to the table, shooing Christine to crawl underneath it. She makes a terrible face at the thought of touching the damp ground and soiling her dress. She decides against it and runs behind the door just as the guards open it.

The two new soldiers are busy talking and do not shut the door behind them as they enter the hold. The lanky guard walks over to the table to hang up his jacket and hat. While the stocky one walks to the chamber to check on the pirate and in turning back realizes the door is open.

"What are you doing? You forgot the door again. You'd forget your uniform if the wife didn't lay it out for you." The soldier teased as he strolled towards the door.

Jack seeing that Christine is about to be caught he seizes the opportunity and fakes a stomach cramp. "Ow...ooo the pain." the scoundrel moans.

"Ah, stop your bellyaching you'll be hanged in the morning anyway and you will not have to worry about it." The stout guard mocks.

However, the lanky guard interjected. "You're a fool! don't your realize that if he gets ill, we will get the blame for it?"

The stout guard scoffs, "Blamed?... For his bellyaching?"

Lanky guard suggests, "Well...suppose his aching is really an illness? What if he is too ill for hanging? Then who will they blame? The men what watched him that is who."

The stout man pondered the contemplation of facts. "Yeah. They would blame us and maybe we would get the noose."

Jack hears the men and moans ever so loud causing the lanky man to rub his neck..."We should help him. I can't hang I have a wife and kids."

Growing nervous, the two guards run to his aid as the pirate winks for the girl to leave. Quietly but quickly, Christine escapes up the stairs unnoticed. The confident woman returns to the safety of her carriage and as it pulls away, she retrieves her small medallion pendant from her corset, pondering the words of Captain Sparrow about her legendary pirate as she fingers it gently.

A few moments later, Jack still complaining as the guards hovering over him argue over what to do. The pirate sees that they have neglected to close the cell door. As they continue to argue about the proper way to help a belly aching man, Jack slinks out the cell door. Upon remembering his promise to his cellmate, he rolls a bottle of rum across the floor in the corpses direction and tips his hat at him. The men watch the rum bottle and glance up at each other in disbelief as the cell door slams closed.

The pirate bows stating, "This is the day that you will **always** remember as the day that you **almost** captured the great Captain Jack Sparrow."

The confident pirate turns to flee up the stairs when he comes face-to-face with the Admiral, Raoul backed by a few of his finest men.

"Yes, I am sure the guards will always remember this day as the day the great Captain Jack Sparrow was captured after 2 minutes of freedom." Raoul states with a proud tone.

Jack smiles, "But I did escape now, didn't I? Maybe your crew is not in as good of shape as you thought, Admiral."

Raoul's mouth pursed up into a thin line. "You are by far the worst pirate I have ever seen. I shall be proud to hang you tomorrow and display your corpse for a warning to all pirates."

Walking away, Raoul boasts, "They may even give me a medal. I can see it now..."

Jack scowls, and glares slightly at the arrogant admiral. "Guards, place this retched pirate back in his cell."

"But what of the guards sir?" One of his men questions, as he held onto the grungy pirate.

The Admiral shrugs. "Leave them. Perhaps a night in a prison cell will teach them the consequences of releasing a prisoner with their squabbling."

Jack smirks, and as he enters the cell, he looks at his three cellmates. "So...are you sure you don't want to join my crew?"

He walks over to the bony corpse, picks up the rum bottle and helps himself to the last swig stating, "Drink up me arties, YO, HO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW FOR REVIEWS!!!

I do not feel I should apologize for anything in this chapter other than the unacceptable, long wait. I hope it shant happen again. AGAIN I can't thank you enough for your patient attitudes.

skoteinos metamfiezomai: Dang girl is that a mouth full. Anyway! You were awesome help in the last Chapter so I hope you will let me know how you like this one. Don't be afraid to PM me with help. I was proud of Jack as I hope you were as well. Review soon as you can.

jtbwriter: Keep reading I should have more of Ayesha soon. How did you like Naider?

Rikku ree: This little tale comes before the Curse of the Black Pearl when Jack was still Captain. The crew is getting a little upset with him and he is in love with Meg. By the end of the book you will see why he became the womanizing, rum-loving and decietful pirate we all love and adore. ENJOY!

Canangelscry: You are the best...I am so glad you helped me with this book. You are truely an inspiration and a help. You job is secure babe. LOVE YA!

Themouseintheoperahouse: I see you added me to your list...sorry you had to wait so long for an update...I hope you do not get discouraged and stop reading I really just needed to think more on the storyline. :D I missed my mouse's sqeaks of approval.

Thelonsomegurlangelofdeath: Keep reading you will see lots of leaverage, foiled plans and sword fights to come. ENJOY!!

Kriegle98: Enjoying the plot so far...it does thicken doesn't it...like gravy...ROFLMAO! Hope you continue to read the many twists and turns that come your way on Love upon the sea...:D

lothiriel, me and Katty Noir : Glad you are enjoying the characters...keep reading the plot thickens.

superphan:DID you enjoy Jack...did he make you drool...I went to see POTC 3 three times...I LOVE IT and had to add witty Jack to my pirate story. I AM A SUPER PHANTOM AND DEPP FAN!!!

angelofmusicxo: I was very nervous when POTC 3 came out and I was writing a Pirate story but now I am getting back into the plot of it. I hope you enjoy my portrait of Jack. Keep reading.

LOLAlust: Thanks for the props. I was wondering if I had screwed it up royally but my reviewer help so much. please keep reading and enjoying the tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**RATING CHANGE: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I AM GETTING INTO A GRAY AREA WITH MY T RATING. I AM NOT PLANNING ON WRITING ANYTHING TOO GRAPHIC BUT THE M RATING IS FOR 16 AND OLER WHICH MAKES FANFICTION HAPPIER. I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE MY STORY SO I AM LETTING MY READERS KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER GOT A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO THE EDGE WITH A MURDER SO I HAD TO CHANGE IT. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING!**

**A/N: Anything you recognize…I don't bloody own it…'kay? Got any objections? TAKE 'EM ELSEWHERE! You try trying to intermingle these stories and stay in the 17-century period's lingo…something's you'll just have to say…**

**Dedication: _I have one HUGE dedication to go out to my Beta, Canangelscry!!! She has helped me through the worst writers block...you know where you know where you are going, just not sure which ship to take...yeah...I LOVE HER! She is my best friend what can I say!_**

**Last time on Love Upon the Sea...Christine learns more about Erik...The Admiral, Raoul left our Captain Jack Sparrow in a cell with the two guards that almost aided in his escape... **

**Chapter 7: A Daring Rescue and Moonlit Revelation**

Christine's day has ended much like those in the past since the Vicomte had arrived. The endless high society parties and the foppish behavior of her childhood friend are taxing on her emotions. She is retiring to her room for a solace that is short lived when an all-too-familiar knock raps upon her door. She leaps to her bed and grabs the nearest thing, which happens to be a book and begins reading it.

Just then her mother impatiently enters the room in a huff. "Christine, what are you on about? Did you not hear me knocking at the door?"

"Ah…huh…Oh, hello Mother. I am dreadfully sorry. It is just…my book…it is so _delightful,_" The girl expresses, looking innocent and engulfed in her readings.

"Oh? Is that the book that the Vicomte brought back from France?" Alana asks inquisitively, with a brow raised.

Christine looks up in horror, as her mother is correct. Raoul had been the bearer of the book that captivates her attention. She places it on the table, pretending to be finished, fumbling slightly with the blankets.

"Was there something you needed, Mother?" she questions, hoping that the answer would be short. Alana's voice turns stern as she walks towards her daughter.

"As a matter of fact, young lady, there is a reason for my visit. I would like to know what your intentions are with the Vicomte. He has taken a genuine interest in you. Naturally, your father and I would like to see this through in the proper manner."

Lost in thought, the girl is unsure how to respond. _Do I test her anger and tell her that these long days spent with Raoul are because I cannot bear another day by myself in this godforsaken prison? Or do I inform her of what she desires to hear?_

"CHRISTINE? This is not a game. You must start thinking about your future…your survival." The governess is incensed by her daughter's lack of forethought.

"I understand mother, you remind me everyday," Christine says, feeling indignant at having to make a decision in this hasty manner. The governess is ashamed at her daughter's behavior and shouts her disapproval.

"I don't understand you Christine! It is a good match with the Vicomte De Changy. Don't be a fool! Raoul will ensure a prosperous life for you and your children."

"How can you place this burden upon my shoulders? I want an unconventional life. I desire to be free to make decisions as I see fit. It is necessity for me to be in love and to understand what falling in love is," the girl replies in an effort to allow her mother to see her point of view.

Alana begins shaking her head vigorously as her objection was strong. "Christine, when will you come down from the clouds? You continue to dream of things that are impossible to accomplish. No pirate will ever have enough love in his black heart or enough gold on his ship to claim the heart of my daughter. Furthermore, I forbid you to keep dreaming of this pirate and a romance that will never come to the fore. You will no longer continue to embarrass our family with your childish tales."

Christine's voice rose above her mother's retort. "You do not know if they are only tales! Some tales come straight from truth. I fancy a different way of life. Why is that incorrect thinking? Besides, why must I choose Raoul just for his background and position? Why can I not allow romance to come to me? Why must you push an arrangement upon me when I am unsure what I want?"

The governess wanted her daughter to understand further. "You are a woman and your choices are not always easy. When I met your father, we were not in love. However, we were betrothed and did what was expected of us. As will you, young lady."

"But I…I…" Christine arose from her bed realizing what her mother was saying and wished to protest.

Finally fed up with the conversation, Alana revealed how the events will transpire. "Nonsense, girl. The arrangements are already in place, Raoul wishes to wed and you shall reside in France. In a few days, this will no longer be your choice, my dear. The appropriate decision _will _be made for you if you resist."

Christine's head hangs low in defeat as her mother strolls towards the lamp to extinguish the flame. Alana hesitates and turns to her daughter.

"Don't worry about it any more tonight. We have numerous things to accomplish after tomorrow's execution. Please rest, dear," she declares before leaving the room.

As the door closes, Christine bursts into tears as she places her face on top her pillow. Her spirit has been crushed and her heart feels like it is broken.

_How will I ever rest this night?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_On the ocean..._**

The mighty Phantom is making great headway as it sails in the silence of the night. Port Kesslar is but few miles from the grasp of the pirates. The closer the ship progresses toward shore the anxiety of the crew becomes ever more apparent. Erik is determined to finally end the murmuring and resolves to approach the situation with yet another powerful speech. The masked man begins walking up the staircase towards the helm to tower above the crew.

"Assemble the men, my friend," Captain Sebella orders, as he passes Naider.

"All right all you, scalawags. C'mon! All hands on deck! The Cap'n wants a word wit' all a ya," Naider calls to ungrateful men, incensed that they are speaking against his cohort and trusted friend. _He is their Captain and they treat him like those pirates treated the skinny, scarred cabin boy. I'd kill the lot of 'em if he asked me every last one just like the last time._

The dirty pirates fall in line, as they know they ought, still in fear of the masked man's temper. Their masculine captain stands on the staircase as the moonlight shines down upon him as if to draw attention to the importance of his next speech.

"Listen all ye pirates. Ye are the finest of men...the strongest crew of any there be in the seven seas. Why 'ould omens and ghosts ravage fear throughout MY crew. I've 'eard murmurs of a woman being on my ship. But 'ave ye not had luck the last time she was aboard? Meg has been a fellow pirate for years and bested the lot of ya. Have ye not seen our plunder and our fill of riches? The Phantom is above omens and ghosts...this voice...will not convert us...will not regulate where we sail."

A sigh came across some of the men but then Mr. Starkey spoke up. "Ey, but what of the Port and its law 'gainst ye pirates? Shan't ye fear them?"

A roar of commotion came across the men. As Will came to the fore, "Ey and who will be the one to get the lest of it?"

Brags spoke up in agreement after his friend, "What if the warning be true...she mentioned ye by name, Cap'n?"

The Captain turns to the men with confidence, "Ey, that she did, Brags. But 'ave ye ever seen, the likes of this Cap'n or his loyal crew...run from a fight? No! And better still, we 'ave made a promise to a fellow pirate, to Meg to help rescue Jack Sparrow from an untimely demise."

"Jack Sparrow, (hmph) when 'as Jack Sparrow ever helped the likes of anyone?" Mr. Starkey mumbles under his breath, causing the ocean blue eyes of Captain Sebella to glow yellow with rage. Erik quickly turned to walk up face to face with the ungrateful pirate. Mr. Starkey stood tall, staring him directly in the eye, while the other men around him raised their hands to the level of their eyes in great fear.

"NAIDER!" Erik shouts, fiercely without removing his fiery glare from the rude man.

"Ey, Cap'n?" the older man replies, trembling.

"Take Mr. Starkey below! Show him what we do with men who question MY orders."

Captain Sebella's stare was burning into the scalawag as his faithful first mate takes him below.

"AYE, AYE Cap'n," Naider replies almost joyful. "Come along now, Mr. Starkey."

"Oh and Naider...make sure he is **comfortable**!" The captain says with a devilish grin and a voice that makes the pirate very uncomfortable.

Once again addressing the crew, he adds. "Now if anyone else would like to join Mr. Starkey...let him shackle himself now. This is the fight we have waited for...to take our enemies threat to their door...to make sure that nothing stands in our way...to show the world that ye be the mightiest men in the sea. To let them know ye will not go down without a fight and will not let anyone threaten what they cannot best. Ey, we are to rescue Jack and some may feel that to be foolish but is he not a pirate like us? Does he not deserve to be along side us? Ye cannot stand idly by and let them kill any one of us including a scoundrel like Captain Sparrow. Who of ya would not want the Pearl on our flanks? And if she be worthy, then so is her captain. Now we 'ave a strong wind and the cover of night. Let all ye pirates put everything ye 'ave into victory."

The men of the Phantom cheer thunderously as the captain ventures down below to take care of certain mouthy pirate. Ordering the men to await his signal before beginning the boarding of the dingy boats to go ashore and start the rescue.

Below deck, Naider has been busy whipping Mr. Starkey whose back is now bleeding. Upon releasing him from his bindings the sailor still has some fight in him. As Erik approaches to speak with him of his crimes, the pirate continues taunting the captain and challenging him with words.

"How can a man whom ye never see his face be captain over us? What is behind the mask he does not wish us to see? 'Let us see what is behind the mask', savvy?"

Erik hears the pain of the echoes to the very words from his past..._let us see what is behind the mask..._

He grows fiercely angry as the pirate lunges for him. As the mask nudges to the side slightly revealing the scarred face, a fright comes across the retched pirate. He backs away in horror as the dark man reaches up to cover his secret. The yellow orbs glow with flames as he reaches for his Punjab Lasso and staring the man directly in the face he begins to choke the life out of him.

As the man struggles for breath, the dark pirates grip grows stronger, overpowering the man and pulling him in close as he takes off his mask and states, ""Remember the face behind the mask as you go to Davy Jones' Locker this night."

Mr. Starkey's shocked look as he took his last breath in fear made Erik let out an evil laughter as the man falls limp. He stands to see Naider's wide-eyed stare. Erik takes a deep breath and orders, "When the rescue is complete, my friend, push this body overboard, lasso and all, so that this new "Admiral" will know that the Phantom still has power in these waters."

"Aye Cap'n. Are we off to save Jack then?" Naider stares at him with concern.

"That we are." Erik turns his head, and sees the concern of his right hand man. "Rest assured. I am fine, my friend, not to worry. Let us go ashore...our Meg is waiting to leave... you know how impatient Jack's wenches usually are."

Naider chuckles slightly and helps his master to his feet. As they go up the stairs to the main deck, the crew has prepared everything to go ashore. The proud captain gives the order, "Join us on shore and in the words of Captain Sparrow...Take what you can, give nothing back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_In a Port Kesslar prison..._**

Three men sitting on the floor of a damp cell of which two are arguing over the predicament they have found themselves. The now sobered Jack is quite tired of the squabbling by now. He soon realizes that his time is quiet limited for any successful attempt at escaping, and has devised a plan to try to get the keys once again from the mongrel mutt that has been given the task of guarding them.

Jack coming to a decision thus shouts: "Will the two of you shut it!" the two men stare at him in amazement. "Listen very carefully… Joseph and Larry. The only way we will find ourselves escaping the noose by daybreak, is for the three of us to devise a plan to escape such fate. AND since the two of you made damn sure that the Admiral now knows of our want to escape, it will now make it that much more difficult to do so, as he has left us but one guard. That being a bloody animal for which there is no coercion possibilities, savvy?"

The stocky guard speaks, "Right. First of all, my name is Allen, and this is Bradford. Secondly, you want us to try to persuade an animal to give us the keys so as to get out of this cell?"

Bradford protests, "Why should we help you to escape when we will be set free in the morning?"

"Excellent question. However, I do not recall the Admiral saying anything about your imminent release. So, if you won't be having a release in the morning then I should think the gallows be it for you," Jack replies with a huge grin and persuading look.

"He is correct, you know. The Admiral didn't say anything about our release by morning," Allen said, thinking about Jack's statement.

"Yes, he did. He said that we would learn a lesson after a night in prison," Bradford retorts.

"However, he did not say that after said night in prison we would be free to go home to our families, did he now?" Allen rebuts, causing confusion.

"Well, no! But he most certainly could not have meant that he would not allow us to return to our families nor do we deserve to share in the fate of a treasonous pirate," Bradford explains, turning to whole conversation into another argument of which Jack was trying to avoid.

"Ah, well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your _unblemished_ military record…as it were," Jack says with a devilish grin, moving toward the door.

All of the men taking turns tempting the brown dog to bring the keys to the cell. Jack again takes a bone from off the damp prison floor and holds it out the door.

"Come on, doggy. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come along, you wench. That a good, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, my pretty lass," Jack persuades as if the mutt is a woman whose decision could be swayed.

The dog just tauntingly walks in the other direction to frustrate the plans of the men. Jack begins pressing his face against the bars making kissing sounds with his lips and whistling for the dog to come closer.

"Come on, luv, ye want to help ol' Jack out of this...ye wouldn't want to send me to the gallows. We can both get out of here, ey, what do ye say? Just you and ol' Jack. That's it, luv, come on," Jack says, calling the dog as though he would a wench at Tortuga, his lips puckered as if he were receiving a blissful kiss.

At which moment, an unknown visitor has been watching from the staircase. In the dark shadows a deep voice chuckles at the sight of the pirate's desperation. The voice echoes and startles the men as a white mask comes out of the shadows. Erik ponders the situation and remarks. "Ah Jack, has it really come to this…on the night of your execution begging for the affections of a bitch."

Jack slightly grins and stands to address his fellow pirate. "You know can't help myself Erik. The wenches just flock to me."

"Quite honestly, I never thought that you would stoop that level but now that I am seeing it with my own eyes. It is quite shameful, wouldn't you agree, Meg?" Erik turns to reveal the maiden standing behind him.

"Jack! Have you lost you senses completely? Have you no confidence in me and in my abilities to rescue you? You still feel that I am a helpless, fragile creature who does…" Jack reaches through the bars of the cell to silence the ranting of the blonde pirate.

Jack slightly ashamed and wittingly says, "Of course not, luv. But ye know I could no longer wait…it was a long time, given the deficit of rum."

A warm smile comes across Meg's face as the masked pirate opens the cell door. He thwarts the two guards with a glare and closes the door, as Meg jumps into the arms of her lover, Jack. They embrace passionately; commencing a kiss as Erik separates their reunion, stating, "There will be plenty of time for that once we get back to the ship."

The three charge up the stairs to escape the prison below the streets, where the masked pirate cautiously peers out the entrance. A hidden guard jumps out to cross blades with him, but is easily bested. The couple await instructions before proceeding as two more guards come out to welcome Captain Sebella. He slays both with a quick duel and then heads back to the entrance.

Slightly out of breath, Erik instructs them, "We have killed or otherwise detained all guards to the north and east. If you follow those paths and take Meg with you, we will rendezvous at the Phantom."

As the sound of guns and blades echo in the streets ahead, the blonde wants to escape to the ship as quickly as possible but Jack holds her back by her hand.

"But what of my medallion?" the pirate questions in earnest.

"Jack, no! Let us just get out of here," the maiden protests, tugging upon his arm desperately trying to make him flee.

"We leave with the medallion or we do no leave at all," Jack stubbornly states to the blonde's shock. Explaining further, he pulls her ear close to his lips and whispers. "That little trinket is worth more than my life, Meg. _This _is our future."

She turns slightly to see the earnestness of face. He stares into his lover's eyes…those brown eyes turn her heart soft each time for she will do anything to be with him. She smiles as Erik speaks up in agreement, "All right Jack, you escort Meg safely back to the ship. I will go to the governor's mansion to retrieve the trinket. Be sure to keep to the code."

She stands to object as Erik gives her a reassuring grin, his gloved hand brushing her blonde hair off cheek. She fears that the masked pirate will fall behind, as did so many others the last time they attempted to liberate the pendant of One-eyed Willie's treasure.

"I order you. Keep to the code."

The masked man vanishes in a flash. As guns are blazing and swords are clanking, the two manage to escape to the beach, hoping to reach the ship quickly, as the scarred pirate cautiously makes his way to the beachfront mansion of Governor Kesslar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_On the beach in front of the Kesslar Mansion..._**

The full moon is shining bright as Christine walks through the courtyard, thinking about the argument that occurred earlier in the day, concerning Raoul and the decisions that are impeding their future relationship together. In actuality, Christine does like the Admiral, but she can't imagine herself with such a foppish character as a husband. The way she imagines her life will be with the Vicomte is domestic, dull, and full of parties that would cause her to wear a mask, in order to hide her true emotions. _Do I have any choice?_

Small hums come from her mouth as she begins trying to sing her mother's voice out of her head, reaching rather high notes that echo in the courtyard. Alana's stern nature commands that Christine listen as the words echo in her head…

_I forbid you to keep dreaming of this pirate and a romance that will never come to the fore… _

_It will be good match with the Vicomte and security for you…_

_The appropriate decision __**will**__ be made for you…_

_It will be good for all of us an security for you…_

The young girl's conscience chimes in … Do you have any choice? Shaking her head in disbelief, she answers the voices as her notes turn into lyrics…

"_I know I can't refuse  
and yet, I wish I could . . .  
Oh God - if I agree,  
what future waits for me  
in this, Raoul's proposal . . .?"  
_

She quickly became aggravated with herself and the way she is feeling…trapped and helpless. In order to escape her fears, she ran to a place that has always made her feel free and safe…the ocean. As she reaches sight of the cool, clean water, she slows to a walk. Descending down to the access path to the Caribbean beach, a soft song of remembrance flows from her mouth.

_Father once spoke of the Phantom…_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing…_

_I can sense him…_

_And I know he's here…_

_Here by the sea, _

_I can sense him…_

_Somewhere around…_

_Sailing…_

_Somehow I know he always hears me…_

_He the great masked pirate_

_  
Christine you must have been dreaming…_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Christine, you're talking in riddles…_

_And it's not like you._

You need to stop this madness…The sound of Christine's conscience began to sing along with her, causing the girl to sit down on the stairs and place her hands upon the temples of her forehead, the small signs of a headache coming.

The golden pendant slips out from her nightgown, softly tapping against her forearms. The brunette looks at it and softly smiles, running her fingertips across its bumpy surface. She remembers the stories of the legendary tales her father used to bestow upon her of Captain Erik Sebella…

_**Wandering child ... **_

_**So lost ... so helpless ...  
yearning for my guidance...**_

The masked pirate couldn't help himself as he began to sing, the voice of the brunette angel before him captivating him entirely. He has never heard a voice so pure, so innocent, and yet so…alluring. The girl startles, and raises up, trembling softly with fear.

"Who is there? Father? Is this one of your tricks again?" she says, placing her hands against her hips in slight aggravation.

Refusing to admit defeat, Erik quickly thought of a way to keep the maiden singing…

_**Have you forgotten your tales?**_

Christine is puzzled for a moment. Could this be the voice of the Captain she secretly admires from afar? She turns to the singing voice, and began to sing softly back.

_Twisted every way, _

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to tell you the answer of what you ask?_

_For I know not the man behind the mask…_

_Wildly my mind beats against him…_

_Yet my soul obeys…_

Erik smiles as she sings back to him, fully knowing of whom she spoke of. Suddenly, he saw Jack carrying Meg over his shoulder towards the longboat that would take them back to the ship, where the masked man knew there would be quite a bit of shagging on the voyage home. He rolls his eyes as they passed, and then remembers the reason for his visit to Governor Kessler's home. It is then that he notices the pendant upon the girl's chest, a devilish grin coming to his face, as he knew the _proper_ way to take something he needs from a lady…

He walks out from his hiding place, the moonlight glowing from his milky white mask, causing Christine to gasp softly in shock. _He** is **real_…_He is **here**…_

The shock upon her face is hard to miss as he walks swiftly to her side, a small smirk still upon his soft lips. The young girl is amazed by the way his ocean blue eyes gaze upon her, as though she were the only thing that exists. His gloved hand is extended to her, and she gently places hers in his, curiosity taking over reason. Slowly, the pirate places his other hand upon her lower waist, pulling her closer, his smirk becoming larger.

His captivating blue eyes still draw her in as his deep voice completes the trance. "Your voice is completely perfect. You only have one flaw…" he says, beginning a slow dance with her.

"Wh…what's…that…monsieur?" she breathes, unsure of what was happening.

"You lack passion…you must feel what you're singing…as though nothing else matters or exists…" he whispers back, slowly swaying the girl in time with the music that played inside his head.

The girl closes her eyes, and leans into his embrace, feeling safe with the man she barely knew, but longed to learn more about…this mystery of the infamous pirate. Erik sees his window of opportunity and gently places his cool gloved hand upon her soft delicate chin, and lifts it towards his, pressing his mouth slowly to her own, gently nibbling her lower lip. Christine is completely caught unaware, and is shocked by his forwardness…however, she feels herself falling into sweet bliss as he presses further.

The sound of a warning bell ringing from the town square followed by footsteps approaching pulls the two from their embrace. Christine trembles for she knows for whom the bell tolls. _The bell? _

While her attention is elsewhere, Erik slips the necklace from her neck. "Sorry luv. It seems that our little rendezvous is going to be cut short. Don't mind if I…borrow this do you?"

As ten guards near, Erik looks at her, remorse coming over his face. He quickly activates one of his magic tricks, a puff of smoke and flame taking over his place as he makes his way to the sea…

When the smoke vanishes, Christine is left alone…with the guards insuring that no harm came to her. The guard's voices fade into the background as she turns and walks up the stairs. To her amazement…upon the stairs lay … a braided black leather strap with a small skull pendant hanging from it…a white mask covering the right side. She gathers it into her hand and then turns as the mighty Phantom sails away into the blackness of night…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS!!

Thank you so much for reading! I want all of you to give my beta some props in your review comments for without her the E/C scene would have been less...fluffy! It made me nervous at first to have them kiss however I figured...FIRST, it was not a true, passionate kiss and SECOND, he is a pirate and used to swooning women so we went with it. Hey, at least her first kiss was not with the bloody FOP! THANK YOU Canangelscry!!!

Skoteinos Metamfiezomai: (Dark Mask) You are too too kind to keep checking my grammar for me. I appreciate all of your help!! As you can see Jack and Meg are together. Naider drugging Erik I had too...and Meg is a lost girl not sure who to love or turn to, secretly afraid of losing everyone in her life. I hope your lasso is in a safe place...awaiting another long wait to strangle me...LOL! What did you think of the murder of Mr. Starkey...the Phantom's calling card!

angelofmusicox: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I know I did! I love writing Jack! I was not as happy with him this time...however he had a small part and you will see how he was not exactly in "usual" Jack fashion as the story goes on. Incidentally, this happens before "the curse of the black pearl" Jack is still a young pirate!

jtbwriter: Sorry for whiny Meg...I felt as if her being so young and her mother being dead may cause her to be a bit selfish with others affections. Notice though that she only whines in secret and under Naider's drug I might add. I like the fire in Christine as well, I thought that it may be the influence of Alana.

Rikku Ree: I have never played Monkey Island 2. That is funny that it reminds you of something. Oh and thank you for the "governess" tip. I will be more careful in the future.

Ladyphan17: Thank you so much for joining our little voyage here. Yes I am enjoying writing this story a great deal. However, you do not realize how hard it is to write a period piece when you have not been around to know the lingo. I will be sure to pick a more modern setting next time. Although I am very happy that I decided to go with it.

Jane Doe, Pastheart and Superphan: Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it has been so long of a wait, sometimes LIFE gets in the way of things…I hope you find it worth it. I have enjoyed your reviews and your helpful tidbits, for they are helping me grow as a writer. However, I am not going to change my writing style for this piece. This particular writing will continue as present tense in all areas except the following: when speaking of past events such as days before this one or in speaking from a flashback point of view. I hope this does not confuse anyone but this is how I have chosen to write this tale. If I chose to write another story, I will attempt to write in past tense. I sincerely thank you for all of your help. Now I hope that you enjoy Chapter 8.

**Disclaimer:** BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! I DO NOT OWN…YADDA! YADDA! YADDA!…WISH THEY WERE MINE…IF YOU SEE ANYTHING THAT IS FAMILIAR THEN I WOULD BE WORTH MILLIONS AND NOT BE POSTING ON FANFICTION…does anyone get tired of stating the obvious?!?

**RATING REMINDER: This is rated T for 13+ Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. **

**Last time on love upon the sea:** Captain Jack Sparrow's many attempts to free himself from the clutches of the admiral, Raoul, were thwarted. However, Erik Sebella achieved the daring rescue of Captain Jack Sparrow thus reuniting Meg with her lover and was able to finally meet Christine Kesslar and leaving a startling impression and token of remembrance…

**Chapter 8—Knowledge of our past…**

At a small office in the far interior of Port Kesslar, Raoul is staring at plotting charts and shuffling through papers on the large rectangular desk before him. The man is far too distraught to sit, rather is pacing back and forth as though it will do much good. He is trying to forget how foolish the escapade will make him appear in the eyes of the people. Infuriatingly, his boots pound into the floor with the disdain of a man utterly humiliated and in want of revenge. Not only did the great Captain Jack Sparrow manage to escape but his opportunity to display his authority on Port Kesslar by sending the scurvy pirate to the gallows has been thwarted. The coxcomb yet egotistical character of this man would not allow this act to go without retort. Raoul finally sits momentarily to sign a judgment on the two men responsible for the escape. He signs the paper so harshly that quill almost penetrated the parchment. He heats up the blue wax on a candle before stamping the parchment closed with his official seal, a great cockerel with a shield bearing semis of fleurs-de-lis. The seal had been handed down through the generations as a symbol of Chagny's heir in the royal line, backed by the pride of all France. Raoul momentarily sits back recalling what his father and grandfather would have done if given this particular situation.

Suddenly, there is a quick violent rap on the door, which breaks the silence and thoughts of the man. Startled from his thoughts, Raoul stares at the large wooden archway as it is flung open by a junior officer. "ADMIRAL!" he shouts as he hastily makes his way across the floor to deliver urgent news.

The admiral rolls his eyes and lowers them to his papers in disgust of the young man's appearance. The guard's attire is slightly disheveled, jacket and trousers not properly pressed nor in an orderly manner. The young man obviously came with haste otherwise the proper care and attention to details would have been taken when seeing a ranked officer. The care that this took was more like he had jumped from his bed fully dressed to deliver the urgent news.

"Mr. Jenkins, is this how you dress to attend to an Admiral?" The blonde superior officer states coldly without raising his eyes to greet the junior officer, as he shuffles his papers.

Jenkins looks at his attire with shame and apologizes timidly, "No, sir…so sorry, sir. But there was no time…no time at all…an urgent message came and I had to…"

Raoul cut off the man from his amends, "All right, Mr. Jenkins. What is your purpose here? Who sent you?"

"The message is from Vice-Admiral Latimer on the Le Conquérant, sir. It has to do with the missing pirate captain," the guard teases, eager for approval.

Raising his eyes toward the man with anticipation, his ears perking up for the information and commands, "Out with it, Jenkins!"

The startled guard stammers, "L-Le Conquérant has captured a merchant vessel off the coast. They were headed for…"

The Admiral grew impatient to the guards stalling and interrupts. "Why would I care where they were headed? I have no interest of the travel schedule of a merchant vessel. You are dismissed."

Jenkins raises his voice in protest continuing to inform. "But, sir! The crew on the merchant vessel reports seeing a ship…a ship with black sails, the flag of which holds the symbol of a white mask carrying Jack Sparrow away. Word is they sail to Tortuga to rendezvous with the Pearl."

"Bah! Why would the Phantom risk capture to save a dishonest pirate captain of a rival ship?" replies the official returning to his work as if there is not truth to the matter before him.

"The Vice-admiral might not have believed him either had it not been for the calling card left," Jenkins pauses to build anticipation.

Raoul leans in with curiosity and questions, "Calling card, did you say?"

"Yes, sir. A body of a pirate washed into the harbor but an hour ago. The poor wretch was strangled to death, we imagine, since only a Punjab lasso present around his neck," informs the guard with confidence.

"Captain Sebella was here? In my port!" Raoul yells, slamming his hand upon the surface of the desk causing papers to scatter.

Jenkins kneels to pick up the papers adding, "There is one more thing, sir. A group of our soldiers were chasing after the pirates and they report that young Miss Kesslar was strolling by the sea when they made their escape. They would not fire on a count of her presence on shore."

"Christine? Was she…?" Raoul lower his tone out of pure concern for his future bride.

Immediately the young messenger reassures the concerned official, "Oh no, sir. She is unharmed, however the pirate did make off with a family heirloom. A pendant."

"I must go to her at once. She must have been completely terrified coming face to face with that offensive, beastly pirate," the Vicomte states his private thoughts aloud forgetting the presence of the guard in a blank stare.

Gathering his thoughts and wits about him, he quickly dismisses the guard. "Thank you, Jenkins. I have other duties to attend to. And change out of that uniform and into suitable attire before returning to your post."

"Yes sir," the man states, saluting before exiting the office.

Raoul continues to shuffle though his papers, trying desperately to prove himself undeterred from the anger that is blazing within him. As the door closes, the admiral immediately gathers his things and heads out to see that his Little Lottie is unharmed.

**

* * *

In the conservatory…**

Christine feels she has spent enough time in her room. She wants nothing more than to practice her new lesson as offered by the enchanting pirate. The players are awaiting her strong voice in the conservatory. Finally gracing them with her presence, she attempts to gain passion in her voice as the captain had so eloquently instructed. Christine cannot seem to find the right key. She sings beautifully and with every note her heart is lifted but not as inflamed as that fateful night.

The brunette begins to wonder, asking the players to begin again in another key. _Passion…_._How am I to gain passion when I have yet to experience it? That night, I was… I can hardly describe the incomparable feelings that were aroused within me… _

She closes her eyes in remembrance of the masked man's moonlight vocal lesson. _His masculine torso… his strong presence yet surprisingly gentle nature… those rough, masculine features… and that voice… the deep rumble of enchantment as he spoke… and the peaceful melody that came from his song seemed of divine origin._

A flush crossed her ivory cheeks as she closed her eyes completely in the moment. Christine could hardly believe herself as her voice achieved the highest note she had yet to attain with a pure, angelic nature as if she reached the deepest part of her soul. Applause fills the air with appreciation as the players are in complete awe; never had they heard such a melody.

The ovation is abruptly broken as Raoul enters the conservatory with haste. "Players, leave us," he commands, briskly walking to the side of the maiden.

Christine is upset at his abrupt entrance but shrugs to herself and watches as the orchestra players obey his order. Raoul is quietly admiring her in the red velvet corset dress, emphasizing her small chest and waist, the long sleeves caressing her arms. He gently grasps her delicate hands into his own, lifting her chin to admire her warm eyes as he expresses his concern, "Little Lottie, I came as soon as I heard. Are you unharmed, my love?"

Christine is slightly irritated that her voice lesson is interrupted, and turns to retire to the divan. "Why, of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Raoul assumes her cold retreat is due to her distress from her eventful evening. He traces her steps and kneels upon the floor in front of her. "Christine, I cannot help but worry. A woman should never be alone in the courtyard after dark. Let alone be subject to coming in contact with one of those repulsive mongrels."

The Vicomte's disgust for this particular breed of pirates becomes ever more apparent.

His face turns red with anger; however he turns to Christine and her angelic nature and innocence to bring his torrential emotions in check. He leans in to hug her and found a cold embrace with tense muscles. He assumes that her emotional exertion over her lost heirloom is the cause of this reaction. Trying to reassure her and show consideration for her well being, he promises, "I will see to it personally, that you are protected."

Christine gives a half-smile, rises to stare out the window at the sea and replies, "That will not be necessary, thank you. Besides I hardly believe he will return since he retrieve that which he came for."

Raoul rises to follow her, knowing what she must have gone through and wanting to reassure her that he would not stand for his love to be mistreated. Anger blazes within him, but her presence calms him like the soft salty breeze coming of the ocean after a storm. "Yes, I was notified about the heirloom that was stolen from you. I do apologize for the indecency of pirates. They have no value of heirlooms apart from their lust for riches. I will find the pirate responsible for your loss and make him pay for his crimes against you. Do not distress, my love."

Fearing for the Captain, she belittles the pendant, stating, "I do not require such an inquest be taken, Raoul. I shall mourn its loss but only for a moment. It was a dreadful heavy thing and hardly an heirloom more like as accomplishment."

Christine's amber eyes sparkle with such innocence that Raoul finds it hard to resist kissing her. He gathers his wits and finds it in him to respond to the girl's remark with a question. "Accomplishment? I'm afraid that I do not understand."

Raoul grasps her soft hand and leads her back to the divan as she attempts to explain her meaning. "Well…the item was originally my great-great-grandfather's pendant. He was a vice-admiral at the time when he came in contact with the legendary pirate captain by the name of One-eyed Willie."

"One-eyed Willie, did you say? You have never spoken of this before." The Vicomte becomes intrigued upon the mere mention of this pirate's name. He leans in with anticipation, taking advantage of the situation to move closer to her on the divan.

Christine is not used to so much attention being given her thus she smiles shyly as a flush of red comes across her cheeks and bosom. "Haven't I? Oh, I am sure you have heard the tale and stories as you grew up. I remember that the French armada blew up the walls around One-Eyed Willie thus trapping him in Skull Cove. However, before that untimely battle had occurred, my grandfather and the captain were in a heated sword fight upon the deck of the Inferno.

"Both men were accomplished and skilled swordsmen, neither wanting to be bested by the other. Willie always wore this particular pendant around his neck. During the battle the pendant met the blade of my grandfather's sword cutting it from the neck of the captain. Just then my grandfather lunged forward to avoid cannonball fire. As he lay on the soggy deck, he noticed the simmer of the pendant near the barrel so he tucked it safely in his pocket.

"Upon his return from the battle, he brought it home to his daughter then her daughter and before she died it was entrusted to me. It has been in our family ever since as a reminder of my great-great grandfather's bravery and accomplishments."

Christine noticed that Raoul seemed nervous. Suddenly he is preoccupied and began making excuses to leave. "Thank you my dear for entrusting me with this information. But now I must attend to other matters of the port. I promise I will make right the wrong that has been so callously bestowed upon you. I will return to you this evening to ensure your safety."

Christine stands as Raoul bows before her bending to kiss her hand. She wonders about his haste in leaving but quickly dismisses the notion. A smile crosses her lips, feeling the mask necklace upon her skin as it hides inside her corset, residing close to her heart. A small giggle escapes her lips and she begins humming bars slowly. **

* * *

Tortuga**

A week has past since the glorious rescue of Jack Sparrow by the mighty Phantom and her crew. While the crew is taking leisure in the rum and wenches of the Dragon's Lair, Erik is sitting at his usual dark corner table watching the door of the room on the upper floor. Jack and Meg have taken advantage of this time to do quite a bit of shagging. Erik is growing tired of watching Naider cater to their every need, while he awaits, anger turns to rage as yet another night passes of endless lust for the couple. He takes a giant swig of his bottle of rum and swaggers up the stairs to claim his reward for the rescue.

A loud bang on the door causes Jack to rise up from his lying position on the bed, yelling… "Bugger off! We have _our_ rum."

Jack turns a seductive eye to Meg and grabbing a cover, pulls it over her exposed flesh. "Now back to us…" Jack's thought is abruptly cut off by a loud crash as Erik beats in the door and enters with sword in hand. Meg screams and clutches what little coverings she has as Jack tries to understand what is taking place, the effects of alcohol still upon him.

Pointing a blade in Jack's direction, Captain Sebella explains, "As I can see you are free and as far as your freedom is concerned, that requires payment. I demand payment, NOW!" The eyes of the masked man glow yellow in rage showing both that caution is necessary.

Meg moves close behind her lover to whisper the explanation into the flesh of his arm applying gentle kisses between words. "It is true! I promised Erik that I would stay with him and help him compose his next masterpiece…to be his muse."

Spitefully of this turn of events, Jack rotates his attention to the masked pirate in a taunt. "Ah Erik! Always wanting treasures you have not properly earned. Always wanting things that by right should be mine."

Erik is furious by the comment and lunges at Jack. Jack shoves his lover to the floor and immediately jumps to his feet in a panic. Expressing his desire not to fight he adds, "Come now let's be reasonable."

Again he dodges to the side just clear of the raged pirate's blade. Jack grabs his hat to cover one of the more important parts of his nakedness. Erik slashes at the covering, slicing it out of his hands causing Jack to gasp and run for more cover.

Behind the small desk, he finds shelter from the pirate only momentarily trying to visualize a plan of escape. "Erik, is this really wise? Crossing blades in the bare…tis not my idear of a fair fight, savvy?" The pirate is trying to talk his way out of yet another predicament.

"Oh really, Jack? I believe it is high time for your circumcision or if you prefer…eunuch." The masked man smugly replies with a devilish grin, taking a step toward Jack again.

Meg steps in front of him wearing only a blanket, shouting for them to cease. She cautiously fixes her position between the men and begins speaking to them individually to calm them down.

Turning her attention to Erik with a glare, "You will bloody well cool down. I am fully prepared to abide by my end of the bargain. But I need a moment with him alone, first."

"Ah, yes, my dear. However, I believe there has been plenty of that going on now, hasn't there?" Erik states very plainly, referring to the apparent love making session that has carried on over the course of their stay.

Meg cracks a slight smile, recovers and firmly commands, "Do not make this harder than it already is. You will have your muse now stand aside and give me a moment with him."

Moving her blue eyes to gaze deeply into the brown eyes of her lover and informs, "Jack, you need to listen carefully. I had an accord with Captain Sebella to free to you. It will be but a little task and in seeing that he has paid his debt, I shall pay mine."

Jack looks down at her, trying to entreat her to reconsider, "I understand. But what if while helping said masked man he persuades you into a far too familiar course of your past, luv."

Meg giggles at the notion since the last few days she has spent with Jack have been wild and heavenly. The best of both worlds for a pirate, raising her eyes until blue combined with brown and she knew that her wiles had fully grasped his attention.

The blonde runs her fingertips across his exposed chest, her voice speaking merely above a whisper. "Now Jack, do you really think that I could be swayed by his charms anymore after having been in your arms?" Jack stares at her, a small pout upon his lips as she leans in to kiss them tenderly. The man was not happy but he knew it must be done.

She gathers up the blanket and walks toward Erik who is waiting by the door for her. "I will be with you shortly. If you do not mind, I will change into something more suitable for dancing."

Erik looks down at her smugly replying, "As you wish, my muse. I will await your arrival on the Phantom."

**

* * *

On the Phantom…**

As the ballet continues, the masked man is frustrated at the stage of composition. The base is splendid but the piece seems to lack passion. The rhythmic dance of the beauty has indeed inspired a start to a magnificent piece. Still, Erik finds the work as a whole stagnant and lacking vision.

"NO, NO, NO, NO," shouts Erik standing and combs his hair back with the palms of his hands.

Another long candle's wax drips on the table, as pieces of parchment fall to the floor in his haste. An equally frustrated Meg bites her upper lip and turns with a hand on her hip. She sees a nearby crate and sits upon it, awaiting further instruction.

"CURSE YOU, why can you not show me what I wish to see?" In his disgust, Erik's gestures have become rancorous and violent in nature. Overwhelmed by rage, he gives no ease to her ears, as his tongue turns scolding and cruel.

"Has it been so long in the hands of another that you fail to have passion within your heart? There is no passion to speak of within your loins. Nothing remains within you but the love of a drunken pirate."

The dark pirate walks to the bottle of rum near the windowsill, pours a glass raising it toward her, mockingly states, "Yes, let us all drink to another Tortuga harlot."

The blonde maiden rises with disgust, walking toward the table. She feels hurt, followed by confusion and tears of anger. Fighting back these feelings, she bends to pick up the sheets of music that have fallen to the wooden planks.

Erik lowers his drink, realizing how cruel he is being and approaches her. The blonde's eyes well up with tears as she tries to look away, recalling the entrancing pull he has upon women, her eyes remain on the floor. The masked composer approaches her with his head lowered. He reaches out his hand to her and kneels beside her. She accepts his strong hand and they rise to a standing position. He tenderly strokes her fingers with his thumb, unsure how to explain to her what is needed instead begins with commendation.

"Meg, my dear," he starts, a heavy sigh upon his chest, "The rhythm of dance is quite moving. You have orchestrated the tone so beautifully. However I am afraid the essential quality of my music is not being achieved."

Erik takes her chin into his hand and turns her blue eyes to meet his, in a deep voice tender and sincere, "I am not _feeling _the danceYour _passion_ seems absent, a distance from me. Without it, there can be no crescendo, no climax. There can be no masterpiece."

Meg is unable to speak for nothing such as this has ever happened before. She has always been able to fulfill his creative needs and his most intimate desires. Even in Erik's darkest of times, she has always been the one to bring him out of his sorrows and revive in him the most exquisite passions. He is correct, however, that the desires and passions between them have changed over time. A new captain captivates her heart; one who sees her for who she is and that intimidates Erik.

Minutes seemed like hours, the composer paced the floor in his disgust while the performer is apprehensive. She ponders what will be required of her to fulfill the debt she so ultimately owes. _What will he require of her once this session has ended?_ Finally, the pirate clears his throat and walks to the door of his cabin. He turns to the blonde with a heavy sigh, regrettably concluding the session. "You have done all you can. I thank you for that. Still, I no longer require your services as my muse."

The dancer hangs her head in defeat and sadly makes her way to the door. Moved by the sight of her, Erik reaches out to touch her sun-kisses bronze cheek as she strolls by him. She glances up at him, the lantern's light glistens off his milky white mask. The man seems emotionless as her icy blue eyes rove over his features finally a devilish grin appears as his deep voice breaks the silence, "You do realize that payment has not been met."

The masculine pirate reaches into his puffy shirt, smiling smugly as the blonde glares at him in confusion. Erik's strong, bronze hand slid slowly across his masculine chest and down into his white shirt, grabbing the item of interest out. There dangling upon a long golden chain is the medallion…the accursed trinket that has been the object of her lover's obsession for these many months…the whole reason for Jack's imprisonment, suspended before her, mocking her for attempting to be Erik's muse once more. All that is required of her would be to take it and the masked man's clutches on her will be shattered once again. He tauntingly swings it back and forth reminding her of Jack's need for it.

In a huff, she storms out of the cabin aside from turning to hear his last comment. "Before you go, give my regards to Jack and inform him that his"captain" welcomes you both, once again, to the Phantom's crew."

She watches carefully as the masked man slowly closes the cabin door, a devilish grin still upon his face. Meg makes her way to her own cabin as the wicked laughter of the captain fills the bowels of the ship. She enters the cabin in the hopes of finding solace in the arms of her lover. As she enters the light from her lantern fills the room and regrettably finds that Jack has already asleep. She plops beside him on the bed and frees his hand from the bottle. She swirls the contents and swallows down the last drop while her mind is unable to find comfort from the sorrows of what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

The mighty sea is rough and wild against the sides of the Phantom as it makes her way back to her home port; an uncharted island known only to Erik and the most trusted men of his crew as Île de nuit. Studying the charts to plot their course properly, Erik winces as the tumbling ocean's waves reminds him of that horrendous day so long ago…

_It was twilight on board the **Emancipation **yet after a day's worth of seasickness, my mother had finally found me hiding in among the longboats. I was striving to keep myself hidden from the terrifying brood of men that piloted this ship. They had terrible stories of cannibals and horrid beasts that lurk in the sea beneath our ship. My father was Duchy Vartan de Sebella, of the royal French bloodline. Honestly, I questioned how being of a royal line merited such harsh treatment by others our society. However, my father had a firm hand and a stern way of handling those situations. He was hardly amused by my fear of such tales but was quite proud of the bravery that my older brother had. I can still remember my father's detest of my 'condition' but mother knew how to handle delicately such thoughts. She always overlooked the shameful glances that came my way and explained away ones fears of my wretched countenance. She promised that things would be different. She knew that neither France nor Persia was ready to provide the type of life she wanted for her two sons. _

_Our only choice was to flee to the New Land…a land that seemed to have a lot of potential and promise or at least that was what we were told. Naider, being 15 at the time, hardly needed their protection. However a new start in a foreign country seemed to be diversity for him besides his inherited need to protect me. My mother was Malakeh Javid, a woman of humble beginnings as the daughter of a Persian rug maker. Still, she clung to the hope of the promise of a new life and assured us that our new home should become a welcome change for all of us. She promised that the New Land was all about new beginnings and I would not feel as an outcast as I had in the past._

_As dawn began to rise on yet another day, I looked out to find Naider stood proudly showing off on the bow of the ship as if he was a pirate captain himself. I remember laughing at his bravery from the comforts of my barrel when a sudden a flash of light and the sound of cannon fire broke the peaceful silence of the night. The crew that once looked violent and rough is now running in a terrible panic screaming like frightened women. _

_I remembered the screams of the crew frightened me so that I ran from my hiding place trying to find my mother. I crawled across the floor to avoid the many crewmembers fighting with the men who had boarded our ship. I saw my father and stood to run towards him for shelter. I just about reached him when suddenly a tall figure stabbed him through the heart with a long sword. My mother screams and falls to the deck in an attempt to awaken his lifeless body. I was frozen in my position watching the man wipe my father's blood off of the symbol at the handle of his sword…I never forgot that symbol… the symbol that represents the man that killed my father… a great cockerel with a shield bearing semis of fleurs-de-lis. I stared at the man as though to burn his face into my memory forever. _

_My mother saw me in danger but I could not move…panic and fear ran through my veins like icy water that seemed to keep me in that pose. She came quickly to my side, instructing me to hide and not to come out until all was silent. I obeyed, hiding in one of the barrels at the stern of the ship. The terrible sounds of the thunderous booms continued and the smell of smoke filled my hiding place. I lifted the lid to see flames burned through the deck near my hiding spot. I escaped the flames, only to be shoved back against the railing by a man falling overboard. I recall the warmth of the sea was an uninviting surprise to my scrawny body. I remember fighting for your life through the untamed waters of the sea. I was confused as to why my parents were no longer with me…why the ship was no longer in the water but only pieces of floating debris…scared and alone, I screamed for anyone to hear. All I could think was…I would be eaten by a dangerous beast or worse come in contact with the cannibals of those tales the crew spoke of. _

_Finally after what seemed to be, the longest night possible, I awoke to find myself lying on the shore of an island. I searched the beach trying not to stray too far from the sea. Debris was floating all over but not a man in sight. What was to become of me? Why did I not die as well? Feeling helpless and sorry for myself, I began to cry. But just then a whistling sound came from just off shore. I stood up startled and could hardly believe my eyes as I saw him. It was Naider but a stone's throw from the beach, atop a keg of the foulest smelling drink…that same stench that reeked from every man onboard… RUM…the vile drink that I thought I would never touch… _

Erik wipes a stray tear from his cheek and chuckles ironically, grabbing the bottle that is near him on the table and taking a large chug. "I hardly find this a vile drink any longer, do I Ayesha?"

The scarred man greets his Siamese companion and lowers his drink slowly to the table. She purrs in response to the man and jumps into his lap. Erik strokes her fur firmly as his anger grows recalling the injustice that came upon his family that night. All his life he has been seeking the ones responsible for his loss. Naider remains beside him, seeking not only the safety of his younger brother but also the revenge that their family so rightly deserves. It is hard for them to overlook the events that occurred so long ago although neither of them has spoken of the event in years.

Returning to Île de nuit brings all of it to light once more. "Perhaps I shall speak to Naider about the shipwreck, Ayesha? Do you think he will wish to continue our search for our parents' murderers?"

Ayesha bites his hand as if something more important is on her mind. "I know enough talk of the past. You want to know of the rescue on Port Kesslar. The eventful night was much like the others, except for her."

The feline makes a low growl as another woman is mentioned. "Honestly my pet, the whole complex about her appearance that night was angelic and captivating. I have never heard a voice such as hers in all my travels, even in Persia. I am not sure how else to explain my fascination with her. I have not been captivated such as her in quite some time. My work vexes my very soul like a plague that is too much to bear. I must find another muse. Her voice was beautiful and strong but lacked the passion that I could inspire it to be. Perhaps more will be revealed when we reach Île de nuit. I have composed some of my best work there. We will see what tomorrow brings. Good evening, my pet."

Erik blows out the lantern in an attempt to rest however his head is spinning with the thoughts of the maiden and next move as he lies down for the night… _Perhaps she shall be my next muse…perhaps young Miss Kesslar shall leave her precious seaside mansion sooner than she expects_…

* * *

**Chapter stats: (Someone mentioned the chapters were short so here are the stats) 12 pages and 6316 words...so far in 8 chapters 31,623 words.**Well, that is the next in this saga...I do hope you have enjoyed it. After doing plenty of research on the subject I have found that I can put my rating back to T for now. As I stated before i am not planning on anything more graphic but maybe more fluff (tee hee hee! I do believe I owe Skoteinos metamfiezomai for the eyes she lost in the fop fluffs...i believe the penance was ten-fold?!?!) if change my mind, i will be sure to inform you readers before hand. I am sorry for the jolt but I had to be sure. If there are any questions or comments, you may PM me and Now for reviews! 

Gerry's Jackie: What can I say? I owe you a lot of comments since you have reviewed each chapter as I was handling other problems. Thank you very much for all your words. I am enjoying Erik and Jack...and of course you as well as most of my other readers would agree with Raoul being ICK! LOL! Keep reading and reviewing.

JTBwriter: Thanks for your support no matter what FanFiction makes me do to my rating. Luckily, after reviewing it further, I was able to keep it to T for some of my younger readers. My first notion to whisk Christine away at that moment seemed too perdictable. I am waiting for a more dramatic setting in which to remove the young maiden from her fate. Thanks and keep reading!

Skoteinos metamfiezomai : (places hand at the level of her eyes as she addresses the infuriated reader for the long wait she has put her through.) -Coughs- So...how you doing? (smiles timidly) I know, I know! I should be forced to walk the plank or rather suffer the fate of Mr. Starkey in having a punjab lasso about my neck when they find my body...I am deeply sorry but LIFE could not find the way. I hope you enjoy this. Much love to ya!

Anges: I am sorry for your disappointment but I promise it will be much better this way. Keep reading for a mor dramatic capture.

Rikku Ree: I Hope you enjoy this update! I know long time I hope to have another one within a month...and look for much more E/C to come...

ladyphan17: I will not abandon this story! however, I am a mother of four boys who cyberschool from home, and LIFE in general. Sometimes the waits can be brutal. I am very sorry to everyone.

Phantomlvr: I believe everyone here will agree with your last review...TAKE THAT FOP! Although I am enjoying all of the characters I still do not wish the FOP to win! LOL! Enjoy!

Superphan: I hope you will enjoy their future meetings as well. Even though they are not together they are still in each others thoughts at all times which will continue throughout. Enjoy!

Lonesomegurlangelofdeath: As you can see I was able to change my rating back to T. I was very glad I could. I do not want you to get the wrong impression I only did it for Fanfiction. You will find I have not changed to anything more graphic than a PG-13 movie. I hope you keep reading!

CANANGELSCRY: Baby girl, what can I say? WE make a great team. We seem to be able to pull things off more than we ever expected. Love Upon the Sea is becoming more than either of us ever dreamed. Thanks for allowing me to commendeer this vessel and for coming along on the voyage!


	9. UPDATE

UPDATE

UPDATE!!

Hi Guys! I thought it was about time I give an update and explanation for my recent apparent abandonment of Love Upon the Sea. First, I wish to apologize for this. Secondly, I hope that you will all continue to read my story when I do post more of it. I have been working on ideas and plots for further chapters.

However, due to recent medical issues with my sons it has been impossible for me to write the chapters with any sense of order. (For those who are chuckling…I can understand! I need to do a better job in editing, have a terrible time with commas and seem to irritate ones with my choice of present tense writing. LOL!) But in all honesty, I have been so focused on my 4 sons, surgeries and emotional issues that there has been little time for E/C, R/C or J/M. I have a longing to return to this tale but my hands are tied.

All this aside, I am sure you all have so many other stories in your head that rereading will be the only possible solution once I do post. But I wanted to assure you that I have not given up or abandoned our daringly, sexy pirates and their exploits. With summer vacation close at hand, I should have a few chapters out for you very soon. Thanks for your patience and understanding as my family goes through this difficult time.

Always, Cammie JR

PLEASE BE ASSURED I MISS ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE TO ENJOY THE TALE WHEN I AM ABLE TO RETURN TO IT. I HOPE TO VERY SOON!


End file.
